Darkened Stars
by freedomnova
Summary: Is there any magic left within the Stars? Is it possible for true love to always find a way? Ten years have passed since Lyanna and Arianna went missing and Jon isn't any closer to finding is family then he was back when he started. Is there any hope left? (Sequel to This Dream Isn't Done, must read that story first.)
1. Chapter 1

**AN- The sequel to This Dream Isn't Done. Let me know what you guys think. (This one does have a few Once Upon a Time characters, but mainly will focus on Game of Thrones.)**

* * *

><p>So much had changed in the past ten years. The white walkers had been all but destroyed their armies of the dead burned to never return. Many stories were spoken of how the new age had begun. Most centered around the story of the lost son of Rhaegar Targaryen riding upon the mighty dragon he appeared only long enough to free the land, then vanished with his dragon into the night. Not much was known about this man other then he had grown up in the north, yet no northerner spoke his name. Most assumed the King of Winterfell knew who the savior was but never told anyone. There were even some whispers that Robb Stark was the savoir himself.<p>

In this new age that had started in the North the world flourished once more. Markets were strong and people were happy. While the king of the Iron throne had already fallen and been usurped a total of three times since the new age the North still held strong. Whispers of the Targaryen's return echoed through the land be it the son of Rhaegar or the daughter of the mad King. But as the years ticked on many doubted the Targaryen return.

A woman wearing a red cloaked walked through a busy market place she was far from home, but she always was one to wonder. It had been so long since she had allowed her self to travel far without a carriage or even without a horse. So long since she had let lose and just run. Her eyes fell onto a boy sitting behind one of the tables. His was covered in furs the child couldn't be older then ten.

"These are beautiful furs." Her voice interrupted the boy's thoughts. The child looked up too see the beautiful woman.

"Father catches them all by himself." He told her proudly.

"Fox fur, rabbit." She paused, "No wolf? Has it all been bought?"

"No Ma'am father won't hunt wolves." He replied.

"And why not? Many find themselves hunting the creatures out of fear." She told him.

The boy shrugged, "Father says they are to be respected not feared there is nothing more fierce then a wolf protecting their own." The boy glanced over to a corner behind him, "Plus Ghost he wouldn't like that much."

"Ghost?" the woman asked her voice unsure, "Who is ghost."

"He's father's wolf." The boy told her, "He's a real dire wolf he's huge!" he grinned, "That's why father can leave me here and go hunting he knows Ghost will look out for me."

The woman didn't speak for a moment as her eyes strained to see the figure sitting in the shadows her heart beating faster. Could this really be who they had been looking for? After all this time after everyone had all but given up had she just stumbled onto them by mistake? "And where is your mother?"

The boy looked down for a moment, "I never met her father said someone took her away someone bad. Said he looked for her, but she's gone now."

The woman looked the boy over he would be about the age of the one she was looking for. "Aaden?" she asked softly.

The little boy looked up in surprised, "How do you know my name?"

"I knew your mother." She replied as hope filled her. This was who she was looking for. This was Jon and Arianna's son, Lyanna's brother and Robb's nephew. That meant Jon wasn't far she had finally found them. She couldn't wait to see Robb's face when she told him. But her smile faded, if Jon wanted to be found wouldn't he have returned by now? And the boy spoke of his mother still being gone that meant in these past ten years Jon had never found his wife and daughter. Could he still be looking? Something in her heart told her that wasn't the case.

"Aaden." A male's voice called.

"That's father now." The boy told her.

"Come grab some of these furs they are ready for trade." Jon told his son as he dismounted his horse. The boy ran over and took the furs.

"Father!" He said excitedly, "A woman looking at the furs she said she knew mother."

Jon's head snapped up to look at the girl standing by his table. He took his arm and moved his son behind him as he walked up a frown on his face.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

"I could ask you the same question." She crossed her arms, "A fur trader?" she asked.

"Leave this is no concern of yours." He glared at her, how had she found him? He had always known if someone would find him it would be her, but he had thought by now they would have all given up.

"It's every concern of mine Jon." She told him, "We have been worried sick of you, that day ten years ago you got on your horse and told us you'd be back as soon as you found them and not to worry." She shook her head, "Ten years Jon? You didn't expect us to worry?" she paused, "I suppose we should have guess when you came back for Aaden that you weren't planning on returning after that."

"I excepted you to have accepted I wasn't coming back." He began packing up the furs, "Aaden put these back in the cart and hook up the horse."

"Yes father." The boy jumped into action confused at the anger he saw in his father's eyes.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she grabbed his hand, "You can't leave! Not again!"

"Let go of my hand Red." He growled at her, "I'm not going back I said I wouldn't return to Winterfell until I had Lyanna and Arianna in my arms again." He shook his head, "Look around! They aren't here I failed! There is no place for me in Winterfell."

Red shook her head, "No." she told him, "No, you aren't the man that gives up!"

"How would you know what type of man I am?" he asked, "You hardly know me, the one you knew first was controlled by Regina and evil then the second was some drunk who would never love you. Both times I was an awful person to you."

"The first time I met you was when I didn't know you were with Regina." She smiled, "You were always guarding Snow keeping her safe. I would hear your stories of the family you used to have. I saw the love in your eyes and I felt it in my heart. I couldn't believe it when I found out you had betrayed Snow I couldn't believe it. I've always been a good judge of character. Then when Arianna brought you back through the darkness I saw who you were once more." She felt the tears trying to fall from her eyes, "Then you forget we spent twenty eight years together in Storybrook and while you might not have felt anything for me my other self, Ruby loved you."

"Stop." He growled.

"Every night you would speak in your sleep of a woman you'd dream of her always talking about the stars and how they would be a path back to her."

"I told you to stop." He growled again.

"In those dreams it was as if you were talking to her saying you would never give up until you were together again." She smiled, "I would always try and believe you were talking about me, but I always knew there was someone else in your heart someone else you would never give up on."

"This is stupid." He handed the last fur to his son, "Get the horse." He told the boy again who nodded and began hook the horse to the cart.

"Even when you didn't know who she was you couldn't let go of her-"

Jon's hand slammed down onto the table that had held his furs, "Enough he yelled.

Red was taken back for a moment she saw a darkness flash across Jon's eyes. He winced as if a pain echoed through his head. "Jon." She whispered.

"Leave." He growled again, "Don't force me to make you leave."

"Jon you need Arianna." She whispered, "You have to keep looking she's the only one that can keep you from going-" she stopped herself.

"Going what?" he growled at her his eyes narrowing, "keep me from going dark?"

"Jon-" she started, but he stopped her.

"Leave now."

Red wanted to say more, but she knew she was poking a sleeping bear. She hung her head in defeat, "Just know you always have a home with us Jon."

"Father Star is hooked up to the cart." Aaden said as he walked up.

"Star?" Red asked.

Jon turned to leave, but stopped and glanced back at Red, "I may have let go looking for them, but I haven't forgotten. Think what you must Red, but I never stopped loving them."

* * *

><p>"You ungrateful little-" the man yelled as he grabbed a young woman by the arm, "Stealing from me your master!"<p>

The girl winced in pain, but only for a second before she returned with a glare, "Perhaps if you fed your slaves well enough I wouldn't have to steal."

The man raised his arm to hit her, but another stopped him. The man turned in anger to who ever dared stop him but once he realized whom it was his heart dropped. "Mother of dragons." He said bowing his head as he let go of his slave.

"Were you about to hit this woman?" she asked. She had watched the whole scene she didn't bother getting in between masters and their slaves often, but there was something about this girl something that made her want to stop and help. The defiance she saw in this slave girl's eyes perhaps, but Daenerys wasn't fully sure why she moved to step in.

"She stole from me." The man replied, "Me, her master."

Daenerys looked the girl over she still tried to pull free from the man that held her. She continued to fight even though there was no way she would win. To her surprise the girl spoke.

"Perhaps if you fed your slaves properly I wouldn't have to steal." The girl snapped.

"I feed you just fine." He growled.

"Then why is my mother starving?" she glared at him. Daenerys even thought perhaps if the man were close enough this girl would try swinging at him.

"She isn't a concern of mine she can't work, why feed what doesn't earn its keep?" he smirked, "She's washed up, all used up. Not worth my money."

"You can't expect me to sit by and watch you starve her." The girl lunged at the master, but the guard holding her held her back.

"You can and you will!" the man growled.

"How much?" Daenerys asked.

"For what?"

"The girl." Daenerys asked.

"I'm not going anywhere without my mother." The girl glared at Daenerys. She hated those that threw their money around, she hated the idea of being a slave, she hated the idea that anyone could be bought and sold.

"And her mother?" Daenerys asked the man. Something about this girl made Dany want to help her, something deep down within herself told her that this girl was important some how.

It didn't take much convincing for them to settle on a price. From what Dany took the girl was more of a problem then she was a good slave. She fought everyone who tried to tell her what to do, the only way to get her to do what her master's wanted was to threaten her mother. The girl seemed to have a deep love and loyalty to her mother. Dany liked that it proved this girl had the potential to be loyal to her. To her surprise when the slave girl and her mother were delivered to her tent later that night the girl's mother wasn't what she would even consider an older woman. She looked hardly old enough to have a daughter of the girl's age.

"You hurt her and I will come at you with everything I have." The girl snapped as one of Daenerys men got to close to the girls mother.

"Oh darling did you see the stars?" the mother asked.

"Yes." The girl replied.

"They haven't changed much they are just the same as they were back then." The mother smiled a sad smile, "So full of magic."

"Yes mother, they will lead you home one day." The girl's voice sounded tired.

Then the mother looked at Dany,

"My silly daughter doesn't believe in the stars." The woman told Dany. "Do you?"

"Believe in the stars?" Daenerys asked confused.

"Love is written in the stars." The woman's voice seemed so far away as she spoke. Dany noted the look in the mother's eyes. It seemed she were a million miles away.

_'Moon of my Life.'_ His words echoed through her mind _'my sun and stars.'_ Her own voice followed, "Love is overrated." Deanerys replied softly.

The mother's head turned to her quickly a frown on her face, "The day you start thinking love is over rated is the day that you're wrong." She sighed, "The only thing wrong with love and faith and belief, is not having it."

"I'm sorry my mother isn't well." The girl finally said stepping forward, "That is why I had to steal for her, that is why our old master said she isn't useful her mind." The girl paused and looked at her mother sadly she couldn't believe how her mother had ended up. "Is lost."

Her mother moved to the door of the tent so she could see the stars she placed her hand in her pocket and pulled out a ring that she had managed to hold on to all these years, "If there ever comes a time when we aren't together keep me in your heart and I'll always be there with you." She mumbled.

"She does that when she gets nerves." The girl told her new master, "The stars keep her mind at ease it makes her think of my father." She shook her head, "Thinking of him makes her feel safe."

"You don't need to fear for her here." Deanerys told the girl, "Her neither of you will be slaves, starting this moment you are free to stay here or leave that will be your choice. If you decide to stay with us know I will keep your mother safe."

"Why would you want me I'm just a simple slave girl." She asked.

"No, no, no." her mother whispered from the door of the tent, "Wolf blood, blood of the wolf." But everyone ignored her rambling.

"No many slave girls would steal from their masters and still keep fighting to get away, not many slave girls would stand up to their masters time and time again." Dany told her.

"How do you know I've stood up to them before?" she asked.

"The marks on you, you've fought them right?" Dany asked.

"I tried." The girl replied, "but without a sword I'm useless."

"I saw it in your eyes a look I've only seen a handful of times it was as if you were a wild animal cornered and you were going to fight your way out." Dany smiled, "That is what I need to help me."

"Help you with what?" The girl asked, "I don't even know who you are."

That surprised Dany she wasn't used to people not knowing who she was. She had been growing an army for ten years now making sure people knew whom she was. She allowed her dragon's time to grow. Everyone knew her, everyone knew of her at least. "My name is Deanerys." She told the girl, "Storm born of house Targaryen of the blood of old Valeria-"

"The dragons daughter." The mother whispered turning to look at her, "You are real?" she asked.

"Yes." Dany frowned, "How did you know?" She had assumed if the daughter didn't know the half crazed mother wouldn't either.

"Ignore her." The girl said, "She probably heard it some where." She sighed, "Your name sounds familiar."

"Many have heard it around here." Dany told the girl.

"No." The girl tried to think where she had heard the name before, not the girl's first name, but her family name. She knew she had heard it before she knew the name should be important to her, but she couldn't remember why.

"My family used to rule from the Iron throne it is my dream to go back to the seven kingdoms and restore peace and balance to the land and I need all the help I can get."

"Why did he call you the mother of dragons." The girl asked, but her heart began to race faster. If this woman was going back to the seven kingdoms then perhaps she was their best bet to finding their way home.

"Dragons are all but gone." Daenerys smiled, "Except my three, I hatched them a little over ten years ago."

The girl frowned she had seen a dragon once in her life it was hard thinking back to those days. She remembered images of a man sitting upon a mighty dragon and the scary monsters of her dreams being chased away. She couldn't even be sure if that was a memory or a dream. "Where are they?"

Daenerys smiles a soft smile, "I can't be sure I haven't seen one of them in nearly ten years he bonded to another and for a while I used to talk with the man he bonded to, but I haven't been able to reach him in a long time." She frowned, "I fear the man might have died and now Rhaegal is lost out there somewhere."

"And the others?" the girl asked.

"Out hunting I suppose. Drogon should be back soon Viserion he comes and goes as he pleases my bond with him isn't as strong." Dany told her.

"Rhaegal." The mother whispered, "The mighty Dragon."

"They are all mighty." Dany replied to the poor woman. Then she looked at the girl, "What is your name, and hers?"

"My name is Lyanna Snow." She told Dany, "Her name is Arianna."

* * *

><p>Jon rolled over in his bed and let out a groan, the morning always came far to soon. He glanced next to him to see she was still asleep. He tried to quietly get out of bed to not wake her, but the woman opened her eyes.<p>

"Leaving already?" she asked her voice still sounding asleep.

"Yes." He smirked as he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss, "Sorry to wake you."

"It's alright darling." She sat up trying to make herself stay awake, "Is something on your mind?"

"No" he told her, "Why would you think there was?"

"Last night." She paused, "You said her name again."

"I'm sorry I wish I could tell you it wouldn't happen again." He paused, "If you did what you did last time perhaps I wouldn't"

"Jon you don't want to forget." She told him, "You don't want that believe me." She paused, "Even back then you couldn't remember her, at times you still said her name."

"I'm sorry." He whispered, "I wish I could let her go I really do I wish I could give us a real chance to be happy."

"And we are." She placed her hand cupping his face, "I know you could never love me the way I love you. I will still be by your side. Keeping you company so you aren't alone. I will be a mother to Aaden because he needs one."

Jon leaned into her hand, "I know I just wish I could love you the way you love me." He replied softly, "I really do wish I could love you."

"What you and Arianna had was rare. Lightning doesn't strike the same spot twice." She leaned forward and kissed him. "I'd rather what we have now then nothing at all."

Jon sighed he felt awful the way he used her, he felt awful the way he craved her and couldn't let her go the way he should. She came into his life five years ago, or rather back into his life. He had tried to pretend he didn't want her he tried to push her away, but as he realized Arianna and Lyanna were lost forever she was the only one that could keep him from losing himself completely. She helped him control his darker side. When he had to go out hunting for furs she stayed back and watched Aaden she acted, as a mother should.

"Now before you go off hunting let me make you something to eat." She got up from the bed, but he took her hand in his and stopped her,

"Thank you, Regina" he said softly before he let go of her hand. She gave him a smile and nodded before she left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So what do you guys think worth continuing?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**An- Leave a review and let me know if you guys enjoy this. The more reviews the more muse.**

* * *

><p>They had now been with Dany for two months, at first Lyanna hadn't like the girl. She never liked anyone that held power she hated what they stood for. Yet this girl was different, Lyanna saw that now. Dany wasn't like everyone she had met in her life. She remembered telling her mother how much she hated Lords and Ladies, but Arianna had told her not to be foolish that they weren't all bad. When her mother began to slip away she changed, now she seemed crazy to everyone else but there was something about her that didn't make Lyanna see the slave woman she had grown up with, instead she saw an elegance in her mother, a presence when she walked into a room. She could see now what her mother was talking about, Dany wasn't like all those other masters she had, this woman was different she wanted everyone to make their own choices and didn't believe in slaves.<p>

When Dany told Lyanna and Arianna her plan to return to the seven kingdoms and restore her family to the Iron throne Lyanna agreed to help, but Arianna seemed withdrawn. She remembered her mother whispering words that didn't make sense she wished for her mother to come back to her and be herself again, but Lyanna knew within her heart her mother would never be whole again.

"You were talking in your sleep." Dany said as she walked up behind Lyanna, "Calling out."

"For what?" Lyanna asked turning to the other woman.

"You kept saying Daddy." She told Lyanna, "and calling out for a ghost as well."

"Dreams anything can happen." Lyanna said shrugging her shoulders as she tried to remember what she had been dreaming about.

"The wolves." Her mother whispered looking up, "The wolves in the north. Howling in the night."

"Mother there is are no wolves here." Lyanna told her.

"She speaks a lot of wolves." Dany told her, "Does it mean anything to her?"

"Doubt it I don't think anything she says means anything." She looked at her mother sadly. "She used to when I was younger, talk about my father a bit I know she always liked wolves spoke of how strong they are especially when they fought together, no one could stop a strong pack." She shrugged her shoulders looking away, "I usually just let her ramble now is exhausting trying to figure out what she is saying. When she first started to slip away I kept hoping she was still the same, but she isn't."

"But maybe she's talking about her past, Wolves in the North." Dany told her, "You two don't look like you are from around here and you said that you came over on a boat right? I bet it was from the seven kingdoms, wolves in the North could mean the Stark family."

"Her ramblings mean nothing, don't you think if we were part of some big family, some important family they would have found us?"

Dany thought of the man she had seen in her dreams years ago, the man one of her dragons had chosen to go to. He had seemed like the type to keep his family close she doubted he would have let those he loved fall into the life that these girls had fallen to. "I suppose your are right."

"Have you ever known a Stark?" she asked the other woman.

"Yes." Dany replied softly, "My brother's son."

"But if he was your brother's son why was he a Stark?" Lyanna asked as she did she saw a flash of the giant grey wolf from her dreams.

"He was hidden away for his safety, the usurper most certainly would have killed him." Dany told her, "He was the son of a young lady who everyone called The She Wolf of the North. She was the only daughter of the Starks at the time, but she died at the boys birth."

Lyanna couldn't figure out why this story seemed so familiar to her, had she heard it before?

"I met the boy a few times when he was a full grown man. He had the loyalty of the wolves, but the fire within him of the dragon."

"What happened to him?" Lyanna asked, why did she feel her heart sink when she thought of the man Dany described.

"I don't know." Dany shook her head, "I never saw him in person, our dragons would bring us together through dreams with magic, but I haven't seen him in a long time."

"It doesn't really matter does it?" Lyanna asked, "If we were part of any family like that." She sighed, "The man you describe sounds like he wouldn't let anyone in his family fall into slavery."

"I suppose you are right, the man I met with he would have moved mountains to keep his family safe and together." Dany agreed.

"When the sun dies and the stars shine true our love with shine written so true." Arianna whispered.

Lyanna looked over at her mother and sighed softly, "I used to pretend that we did belong to some great family, but in the end we aren't anyone of importance."

Arianna walked over to her daughter and placed her hand on her daughter's cheek, "May wolf ever walk beside you, and grant you rest in his shadow. May his paws ever guide your path, and your howls be heard by all." Arianna turned her head to look next to Lyanna as if she saw something standing beside her, "Now Ghost watch keep her safe." Then she turned and walked out of the room.

"Whose Ghost?" Dany asked.

"I don't know she always talks to him before she leaves a room I'm in, always tells Ghost to watch over me." She shrugged her shoulders, "It's like she's talking to a dog or something."

* * *

><p>"Where's the man I used to know?" Regina growled at Jon. "Where did he go, you aren't the man I loved back then."<p>

"Back when you forced my love?" Jon growled.

"Back then you had so much fire to you, I could feel the breath of the dragon. So wild so untamed just knowing at any second you would cut through anything for the ones you love." Regina shook her head.

"He died." Jon replied his eyes cold, "You fell for a man who was protecting those he loved, you fell in love with a man who refused to let go of his true love, and you fell for a man who still believed in love."

"Have you not learned anything?" Regina asked him trying to fight the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. "Has life not taught you that love is real? It is stronger then any magic in the world."

"If it was then Arianna would be standing before me and not you." Jon snapped.

Regina felt as if he took a knife and stabbed it right into her heart, "I know you love her I know you will always love her, but it's time you open up your heart to more then the past, Arianna is gone, but I am here."

"You don't get it do you?" HE growled, "I used to be someone, for so long I was lost, lost in a family I didn't think I belonged to she was all I had for so long. The only light I could see." He shook his head, "No matter how much I tried to push the light from her away she was strong she always came back like the night stars."

"And you still claim you don't believe in love anymore?" Regina asked.

"I believe if we were truly written in the stars it wouldn't be this hard to figure out, it wouldn't be so much struggle we wouldn't be always separated just pushing to find the few moments in between all the bad." Jon looked away.

"Just let go of Arianna then." Regina whispered as she stepped closer to her lover, "Let go of the feelings for her and allow yourself to love me." Regina shook her head.

"If that's what you please then use your magic." Jon shook his head, "That is the only way she will be erased from my mind."

"You aren't the same when I do that." Regina told him, "I want the real you I want the love you feel for her to be mine."

"I'll say it again, the only way for me to care for you that way will be magic." He shook his head.

"My magic won't work." Regina growled, "You know that ever since you connected with that Dragon there is nothing I can do to you."

"Then maybe you should just be happy I'm sharing my bed with you once more." He growled.

"Do you always have to be so cruel?" Regina almost yelled at him, but remembered the child was sleeping near by.

"I am who I will always be, you are the one that chooses to stay here." He shrugged his shoulders, "You're the one that won't leave when you have every reason to."

"Maybe that's because I love you Jon." Regina told him.

"But I don't love you Regina and you know that." Their eyes met, "What I feel for you has nothing to do with love, but desire I long for you in my bed and that is all."

"I have no one else, no where else." Regina told him, "But you."

"Then be happy what I give you now." He told her, "And don't have false hope for a flame that will never burn again."

"I only wish for you to give me more of your heart." Regina told him softly.

"I give all which is left." Jon sighed.

"Which is no heart at all." She frowned.

"Better my body then nothing at all." Jon looked her in the eye, "The door is right there, if you want more then a body to lay with at night and security of food on the table then leave now because that is all I offer."

Regina said nothing she never thought she would come to a life such as this. She always wanted love; she always wanted to be in control yet here she was with a man that didn't truly want her. Yet she couldn't leave him as much as she tried to tell herself he longed for her and the magic she held she knew in truth she was the one stuck on him. The pleasure he felt when she used her magic on him during moments of pleasure he had learned to use on her. She couldn't give him up not now, not after everything she had done to assure that she could still have a happy ended even after Storybrook ended. This new life she had forged for herself aloud her everything she wanted, a man to love and a child. Her mind flashed to Henry and how he had chosen Snow and Emma. She had been so crushed in that moment, but when she saw an opportunity rise she knew she had to act quickly. Now Jon and Aaden were hers and her's alone. She only feared if the day should come when Jon found out just how lucky Regina had been to find herself in his arms once more.

"I'm not going to leave you." She told him looking away.

* * *

><p>Arianna stood out on the balcony alone looking to the stars breathing in the night air. She tried to focus her mind to understand what was happening around her, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't help growing confused. She knew the stars were important she knew that some how they would help her, sometimes she could see a face among the stars smiling at her. She tried to focus on the stars, but her mind kept jumping around one moment she would see the stars and the next she wanted to look at the trees, yet something kept pulling her back to the stars in the night sky. She closed her eyes trying to focus long enough to find a true meaning among them. Once again she could see his face looking at her, she felt reassurance wash over her upon seeing his face. Arianna knew he was important, but before she could remember why she was focusing on a few men that walked below the balcony. She didn't know how long she watched them before her mind snapped back to the stars and back to the man she saw. Who was he? The wind blew her hair back a cold gust of wind far colder then one should be in the desert. She closed her eyes as the wind washed over her she could see trees covered in snow she could hear laughing. A giant white wolf ran among the trees free and graceful a beauty to watch. It almost felt as if she was standing among those trees the wind was so cold, but it didn't send her back into her room instead it made her feel at home. 'Jon' the wind seemed to whisper to her. Arianna's eyes snapped open how had she forgotten Jon. The events of the past ten years seemed to flash through her mind.<p>

"Lyanna." She whispered knowing she had to get to her daughter she had to explain everything before she was lost to the darkness that filled her mind.

"Mother." Lyanna's voice called as she entered Arianna's room. Arianna didn't even need to reply for Lyanna hurried out to her. "What are you doing out here?" she asked, "You could get hurt or fall, mother please come inside."

"Lyanna." She whispered again trying to fight the tears that filled her eyes. "All this time." She told him.

"Mother just come inside." Lyanna replied with a tired sigh.

"You must find him." She said softly, "You must find him." She could already feel her mind growing confused again.

"Find who?" Lyanna asked.

"Jon." Arianna smiled, "Or he will find us." She frowned, "He always found me, always found his way back."

"Who's Jon?" Lyanna asked, "Someone important?"

"Yes." Arianna took a step closer to her. "He found me. He made me remember him. You were there. Why don't you remember? The clock tower? Storybrook?"

"What?" Lyanna asked then shook her head, "Maybe you should rest now mother I think you're tried."

"No!" Arianna tried to argue with her daughter, but nothing was making sense once more. Then almost as if someone flipped a switch everything that had made sense in her mind seemed like a jumbled mess once more. "Gone. Gone." She whispered shaking her head.

"Alright mother lets get you inside." Lyanna said softly as she led her mother inside.

Arianna took one more glance out to the stars and whispered, "Find me." Then turned and followed her daughter inside.

* * *

><p>"Father." Aaden asked as he walked up to his father, "Who was that woman?"<p>

"What woman?" Jon asked looking down at the boy.

"The one from the market." He told his father, "She said she knew mother."

Jon sighed, "She was-" he stopped himself, "A friend."

"So she did know mother?" He asked, "They were friends?"

"We were all friend once." Jon told him, "The girl, her husband, your mother, and I."

"Good friends?" he asked.

"Her husband was my brother." Jon continued, "But we don't really talk anymore."

"But why?" Aaden asked, "If they are family why don't we talk to them? Why did you get mad? Why did she seem so happy and you weren't?"

"Because she wants us to go home." He told him.

"And you don't?" the little boy frowned, "Why?"

"We can't go back with Regina she isn't welcome there." Jon told him, "She doesn't get along with my brother or Red."

"But Regina is so nice!" Aaden stated.

"Yeah, they just-" he paused trying to think of the right words, "They just don't get along well. You see they loved your mother so much they can't accept anyone else that is her."

"But mother is gone." Aaden told him, "You looked for her, and you can't find her."

"They want me to keep looking." Jon sighed, "They don't understand how much of a dead end looking for her is."

"Where is home?" Aaden asked.

"A place in the North." Jon told him, "If I tell you, you must promise not to let anyone know the name."

"Why not?" Aaden asked.

"Promise me." Jon demanded.

"I promise father." Aaden sighed.

"A place called Winterfell." Jon told him, "Do you know it?"

"Yes, it is where Lord Robb lives the Lord of the north." Aaden told him, "Regina taught me all about the Lords of the land. Why can't anyone know?"

"Because we didn't just live there, we were part of it, part of the north." He told him, "The blood of the Stark's flow within our veins."

"I don't understand." The boy frowned, "You were a lord?"

"And your mother a lady." Jon told him.

"And now we are commoners?" Aaden asked.

"Yes. Fur traders, living in that life." He sighed, "I couldn't do it without your mother by my side. I've denied you that life that you were born into, but if you want to live there, if you want your birthright, we could travel back and I'm sure Robb and Red would welcome you with open arms."

"Would you live with me?" he asked, "And Regina?"

"No, we couldn't stay, but you could. You wouldn't have to travel and you could ride horses in the meadow, Robb also has a wolf just like Ghost named Grey Wind and my younger sisters and brothers each have one as well."

"But you wouldn't be there?"

"No."

"Then I don't want to go father, I want to be with you." Aaden told him.

Jon smiled, "I will support what ever decision you make."

"Can you tell me one thing?" he asked, "Please."

"What?"

"Anything about mother I just want to know her." Aaden said softly.

Jon smiled, "Alright. What do you want to know?"

"About her, and about you Regina always talks about love stories, did you love mother?"

"With all my heart." He told the boy, "It seemed no matter what since we were kids everything would pull us back together. You see I didn't believe I deserved anyone or any kind of love, but no matter how much I pushed her away your mother she was strong willed once she decided she wanted something she got it she never cared how long it would take." He smiled as he glanced at the fire they sat around keeping them warm. "We were separated many times, but we always would say that the stars would lead us to one another. And for a long time, many times we always did find a way back together, except this last time."

"Maybe she will come home." Aaden told his father, "Maybe the stars are just a little slow."

"No." Jon shook his head, "Not this time. I never doubted in the past that I would find her, I never doubted we would end up together, this time is different I don't feel it anymore."

"Feel what father?"

"Hope." Jon looked over at the boy.

"Dinner's ready." Regina said as she walked up handing them both some stew. "What are you boys talking about?" she asked knowing all to well she had been listening to their conversation.

"Nothing." Jon grumbled as he ate his stew.

Regina sighed knowing Jon didn't want her near him right now he was still upset over their conversation from last night. She never really got the feeling Jon wanted her around except at night. A few times during the day he would be kind and she could pretend they had a real relationship. "I'm going to go for a ride, mind if I take Star?"

"Do what ever you please." Jon mumbled.

Regina put Stars bridle on, but didn't bother with a saddle, an image of Daniel flashed into her mind as she felt tears fill her eyes. She wished more then anything she could simply be the stable boy's wife this very moment. If her mother had just allowed them to live peacefully she wouldn't feel the way she did right now. She swung up with ease onto the horse and urged it forward away from the fire where she heard Jon and Aaden talking once again about Arianna.

Regina felt her blood boil every time she thought of Arianna, how did that woman still have a hold over him after all this time? She had hoped with Arianna's disappearance that his love for her with fall away with time. That perhaps the longer she stayed by his side he would learn to love her. Yet after all this time here they were every time they got into a fight he would just tell her to leave. He didn't want to fight for her; he didn't want to keep her around. She felt tears fill her eyes she had always wanted someone to fight for her the way Daniel had once she wanted to create it again. No matter how many times she tried nothing worked out the way she wanted.

"My queen." A voice called out as she slowed her horse down to a walk. She turned her head to see Thomas stepping out from behind a tree.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"It's about the lady and the young wolf." Thomas told her.

"What about them?" she felt her heart race, "They are gone for good. Right?"

"They are far away, far from this place where his magic can't reach them." Thomas told her, "But-"

"But what?" she asked.

"Her magic it grows stronger." He told her.

"Whose magic?"

"The young wolf." Thomas looked up. "She's stronger then we thought."

"She has no memories this time." Regina told him. "She won't ruin my plans this time."

"But Arianna she grows stronger the spell to break down her mind it grows weaker." Thomas's voice began to show hints of panic. "She still remembers."

"Impossible." Regina told him, "Her memories were stripped when she found a way to return here, before she could tell Lyanna."

"She can't express her thoughts anymore. Even her daughter has written her off as a woman fallen to madness." Thomas explained, "But I can feel her breaking through I can feel the young wolf growing stronger."

"No matter how strong she grows she is far from the north far from Jon. They both are. I have my family now and you are paid to make sure they stay away from my family." She growled at him.

"It's not just that. She has found Daenerys." He warned.

"Who? Should that name concern me?" Regina turned her horse to leave.

"Yes." Thomas said quickly, "She is the sister of Rhaegar."

Regina could feel her heart rate begin to pick up upon hearing the name. "How?"

"She bought Arianna and Lyanna as slaves." Thomas explained, "It's not just that my queen."

"What else?" she hissed.

"Daenerys has the dragons she is the one Jon reached out to when we were in Storybrook."

"And what of Jon's dragon?" she didn't want to even think what could happen if Jon could simply fly with his dragon to his wife's open arms.

"No one has seen it." Thomas explained, "Not even the mother of dragons."

"You go back and do everything within your power to keep them away from here. If need be you kill them."

"But you said it yourself, Jon would know if they were killed." Thomas reminded her, "You said it could break him, release everything you feared."

"That is something I have to risk, my magic only needs to be strong enough to hold his back." Regina replied as her mind raced.

"I'm only doing this because you promised you could keep him safe." Thomas told her, "I won't jeopardize his safety so you can keep your family."

"You will do what I say." She hissed, "Don't you forget who I am."

"I remember exactly who you are." Thomas told her, "I promised his father I would protect him and I will."

"No you promised you would protect Lyanna Stark and you betrayed her to me. You are the reason she is dead, you are the reason Rhaegar is dead." She smirked, "Don't try and pretend you want to protect Jon you are doing this for yourself."

"Yes I betrayed them, and that is why I will protect Jon with everything I have."

"Remember you are the one that took his wife and daughter from him, He will kill you if he ever finds out." She narrowed her eyes.

"I did it only because you said it would keep him safe so you could stay by his side and keep his magic from eating away at him." Thomas told her, and then he began to gasp for air.

"You do what you do out of fear for your own life." She told him, "Don't fool yourself you are no knight you are a coward." She let him fall to the ground before she spoke again, "You take care of Arianna and Lyanna make sure they stay away from Jon and away from this land." She kicked Jon's horse into a gallop and left Thomas gasping for air as fear gripped her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Father wait!" the little girl yelled chasing after her farther. "Wait!" <em>

"_I must go." the man said as he knelt down._

"_But Father what if you don't come back?" she asked._

"_Little Wolf I will always come for you." He told her kissing the child on the top of the head._

"_But what if you don't?" she asked as she began to cry. _

"_Don't think like that, your mother and I have been through so much and always found our way back to one another." He smiled, "Look at everything our family just went through. Our story doesn't end apart."_

"_But father something bad is coming." She told him._

"_No winter is coming to an end." He told her, "Remember what we have always said?"_

"_The Starks will endure." She whispered, "No matter how hard the winter may be."_

"_Not just the winters little wolf, our family will endure what ever is thrown our way." He stood up and turned to walk away. "Be strong little wolf look after your mother, I will return when the battle is over. Winter will come to an end on this day"_

"_I will." The child said softly. _

"_I love you." He smiled._

"_I love you too father." She said as she ran into his arms embracing him in a hug. _

Lyanna opened her eyes she had that dream again, the dream about a child and her father. What had he called the girl, little wolf? She looked and saw the sun was rising. It was strange how real it seemed almost like she could really smell the man it was as if she was the child.

"Are you alright?" Daenerys asked as she stepped into the room. "You fell asleep and started to call out for your father."

"I don't even know my father." Lyanna told her, "I never met him."

"Are you sure? Because it sounded like you didn't want him to go." Daenerys told her.

"It was just a dream about a child and her father, had nothing to do with me. There was snow everywhere and it was so cold there is no place anywhere near here with snow." Lyanna thought for a moment. In that dream she had felt as if she was the child she knew the man loved the child. She wished she knew someone like that she wished she had like him in her life. A father someone that could have protected her and her mother. But she knew her father wasn't anything like that man in her dreams. While her mother often rambled about a man she had once loved. Lyanna knew that in her mother's mind she may have thought she loved the man that fathered her, but a slave didn't have the chance to find love or chose who was the father of her children. She bet her father was some rich slave owner of her mother's past. Not the kind man that seemed to be more then a simple man, he seemed to hold so much hope. In her dream just looking upon the man she couldn't help but smile she couldn't help but think everything was going to turn out all right.

"Every dream means something." Daenerys told her, "You never know maybe it was important."

"Saying good by to a man about to ride off into battle." Lyanna smirked, "I don't think it has any meaning."

"Little Wolf." Arianna said as she looked over at them.

"What did you just say?" Lyanna asked her mother she head never heard those words before, yet they were in her dream and now Arianna spoke them.

"Little Wolf." Arianna smiled as she walked over and took her daughter's hands in her own. "That is what he used to call you."

"Who?" Lyanna asked.

"Your father." Arianna frowned, "You don't remember? Why doesn't she remember?" she turned to look behind Lyanna, "Why doesn't she remember?

"Mother?" Lyanna looked behind her who are you talking too.

"Lyanna of course." Arianna told her. Then her attention went back to a woman standing behind her daughter.

"She can't see me, none of them can." The woman spoke, "I'm in your head."

"But you found peace you found Rhaegar." Arianna told the woman.

The woman smiled, "Yes, but we couldn't find peace not while our son suffers. Not while any of you suffer."

"What can I do, how can I find them?" she asked.

Lyanna looked behind her again to where her mother was looking but still she saw no one. It was as if her mother was having a one sided conversation.

"You already found the path." The woman told her, "You already found her." She looked to Daenerys. "Follow her she will bring you home. She is a Targaryen after all." Then the woman vanished.

Arianna looked over to Daenerys to see the woman looking back at her.

"What do you know of Rhaegar?" Daenerys asked the woman she had heard the name of her brother spoken by the mad woman.

"My queen." Arianna bowed to Daenerys, "We will follow you home." She then looked the mother of dragons in the eyes, "But once your battle is won we will go north, we will go home."

"Mother you don't even know where home is." Lyanna told her, "We will stay with Daenerys after everything she has done for us."

"We don't belong in the south." Arianna frowned, "No, no not at all." She began to mumble words to herself as she walked away to sit by herself.

"I'm sorry." Lyanna told Daenerys.

"Don't be." She smiled as she looked over at Arianna, "Your mother knows things, things that are locked away in her mind. I wonder if she holds more then we think she does."

"It doesn't matter what she used to know, there is no way for her to tell us in a way we could understand or even know if she spoke the truth. She's lost." Lyanna looked to her mother sadness in her eyes.

"Your mother holds on to something." Daenerys told her as she studied her, "That is not the first time she mentioned my brother's name."

"Who was your brother?" Lyanna asked, "Was he important?"

Daenerys looked at Lyanna surprised, but let out a soft smile, "He was the next in line to be King of the seven kingdoms, the Iron throne was to be his."

"Iron throne?" she frowned, "That is where you want to go you want to reclaim the land because it is your birth right."

"After my brother died I believed I was the next in line to take the throne, but there was another." Daenerys looked away, "My brother's son."

Arianna looked up, "Son of the Wolf and Dragon."

"Yes." Daenerys said surprised, "Not many know about him."

"So why are you going there now?" Lyanna asked. "If he is the rightful heir."

"I lost contact with him, I don't even know if he is alive." Daenerys told her, "I can't sit back and wait for him to make his move, our lands suffer and need help they need a true King or Queen. Either he is dead or doesn't want to stake his claim on the throne."

"And you think my mother knows important things from the seven kingdoms?" Lyanna asked.

"Why else would she know my brother's son was the son of a wolf and dragon, no one knows of this for his safety he hadn't known about it until well into his adult life." The mother of dragons turned to look at Arianna. "I don't think she is as mad as we believe she is, yes maybe she can't express her thoughts in a way we can understand, but if we learn the meaning of her words she can help this cause."

"How?"

"She knows of my nephew, maybe she knows what happened to him." She told him, "And his dragon."

"He had a dragon as well?" Lyanna asked an image of a mighty green dragon flashed into her mind.

"Rhaegal." Arianna whispered, as she looked him. "The savior of the north. Dragon's fire brought end to the winter."

"The north?" Lyanna asked.

"That was where he was." Daenerys told Lyanna, "He lived among the Stark family the blood of his mother they raised him."

"Starks?" Lyanna asked remembering the name from her dream.

"No matter how hard the winter.-" Arianna started.

"-The Starks will endure." Lyanna finished frowning as her mother looked up at her with a smile.

"Yes." The woman agreed.

"But what does that have to do with you getting the kingdom back?" Lyanna asked.

"I can't do it alone, but I believe the Stark's can help me, even if my nephew is no longer among them I think they will help me."

"Khaleesi they were against your family in the war." Jorah told her.

"Only due to lies and miscommunication. If only they had known the truth then they would have fought by our side." She told him.

"You don't know that." He began

"I do." She told him frowning, "They will help us if we ask. The wolves of the north will join the dragon's to right the wrongs of the past."

"Yes we will." Arianna whispered, "We will fight."

* * *

><p>"You saw him?" Robb asked his wife, "Really saw him? Where?"<p>

"He's long gone now." Red sighed, "I'm sorry I just couldn't stop myself I had to go see Aaden make sure he was ok."

"I know." Robb told her, "You raised him for three years like one of your own."

"I just don't see why Jon has to be like that." Red frowned.

"Regina has a hold on him once more, while her magic haven't taken his mind because of his bond with the dragon she still has a hold on him, we always knew this." Robb shook his head.

"Then maybe we can move past this." Red told him, "Just allow Regina in Winterfell."

"No." Catherin told her as she walked into the hall, "That witch can never be welcome here."

"I know she has done some awful things-" Red started.

"It was her who ripped this country apart if it hadn't been for her Lyanna and Rhaegar would have been happy together. She created an unnecessary war." She sighed, "She killed Lyanna."

"I know." Red started, "But can't we look past it to bring Jon back?"

"Even if we did." Robb sighed, "He would find another excuse to not come back."

"But why?" Red asked, "Why must he turn from his family?"

"To many reminders of what he's lost." Robb told her, "The last time he was here when he came to pick up Aaden remember how he scanned the crowed? He was searching for her."

"Then why didn't he look up to where the ladies and children stood?" Red asked, "His eyes didn't come up to us."

Robb grinned, "Lyanna never waited there for him she could hardly contain herself after he had been gone for so long. She joined the commoners and the moment he dismounted his horse she would always run into his arms." He frowned, "In that moment I knew he wouldn't be coming back after he retrieved Aaden, I saw the pain in his eyes, this place I bet you everything reminds him of Arianna, of Lyanna. He just can't bare to see this place and know they aren't here."

"My lord." One of his banner men walked into the hall, "I need to speak to you."

"Of what?"

"The Targaryen woman her army still grows, she is searching for a ship." He told him.

"They have been trying to find ships for as long as I can remember." Robb told him, "Why should this worry me now?"

"She has two dragons you saw what Jon's one dragon could do, what do you think two could do?" he asked.

"She will head south to the Iron throne, not here not to the north." Robb thought of his aunt and the late prince, they had been in love.

"The Starks were part of the rebellion against the Targaryens" the banner man told him, "How long before she comes hunting for your blood?"

"She won't" Robb forgot not many knew of Lyanna and the late prince, but this princess had to know right? After all one of her dragons had come to Jon's aid and he was a Stark. "Just trust me, when and if she does come we will pledge our loyalty to her."

"You want us to beg for our lives?" the man frowned.

"No." Robb told her, "We will aid her in her attempts to win back the iron throne."

"Yes." The man muttered, "What ever it is you wish my lord."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I know the story is kind of slow, but send some reviews and help inspire me. I know where I want this story to go so now its just about figuring out how to get it there. <strong>

**For a time line just want you guys to know that Lyanna is now 18 years old and Aaden is 10. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Not sure if this is worth continuing, but thought I'd give it a try. Please leave a review and let me know if this is worth keeping up.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Just count the stars my darling." Arianna whispered to her young daughter who lay next to her watching the night sky. <em>

"_Are we allowed to be out here mother?" The nine year old asked._

"_We can go where we please." Arianna frowned not taking her eyes off the night sky._

"_No we can't mother, we're slaves we have to go where our master says." The child looked over at her mother._

"_We weren't always slaves, Lyanna you must always remember that you were meant for so much more." Her mother told._

"_What were we?" The child asked._

"_Wolves." She whispered. "We may be cut off from our pack now my dear Lyanna, but one day they will find us one day we will have the power to fight back." _

"_I don't understand." Lyanna frowned._

"_I know darling." She told her daughter, "One day I hope you can remember our roots, but for now trust my word."_

"_Then how do you know our pack will find us mother?" Lyanna asked. _

"_Because I know your father." Arianna smiled, "He will follow the stars until he finds us. And following behind him is a mighty pack I promise you once he finds us no one can stop him from saving us."_

"_Even master?" Lyanna asked, "He's a scary man mother." _

"_I know, but I promise you he would shake in fear of your father." Arianna smiled, "He is as mighty as a dragon and as fierce as a dire wolf. Nothing and I promise you nothing will stop him." _

"_I can't remember him mommy." Lyanna said softly, "Why can't I remember him."_

"_I know." Arianna frowned, "I don't know why you woke up on the boat with no memory and for that I'm sorry. Because if you would remember him you would feel as I do, you would know he will come." _

"_I hope so." Lyanna told her mother, "I don't like it here."_

_Arianna looked away from the stars and to her daughter, "He will come, I can't promise when, but one day your father will find us and we will return home again." _

_Lyanna snuggled up to her mother's side wishing they were where ever home was, "Did you love him?" she asked._

"_Feelings don't die easily because we keep feeding them with memory." Arianna smiled, "I love him with all my heart and you might not remember it but you love him too. Not to long ago we were stuck in an awful place and you reminded everyone just how important are family was."_

"_I want to remember mother." Lyanna told her, "I want to remember." _

"Lyanna." Dany said breaking her from her thoughts, "Where did that man come from?"

"I don't know." Lyanna shook her head, "I opened my eyes and he was there." She glanced at the blood on her hands, "He said I had to die."

"Anything else?" the queen asked, "Do you know why?"

"No." Lyanna told her, "He didn't make any sense he just talked about wolves and dragons and blood. I didn't understand."

"He was an assassin." One of the guards said, "They were after her."

"Could it be my old master?" Lyanna asked looking up, "Angry that we were taken from him?"

"No." The queen shook her head, "Your old master is dead."

Lyanna looked up surprised, "But if not him who?"

"I don't know." The queen looked at the girl before her, why would someone send another to kill a simple slave girl and not the queen.

"My queen we found this man outside. He must be one of them." One of the soldiers said as they dragged a man into the room. "We found him lurking outside like the coward he is."

"Speak." Dany said looking at the man, "Why did you come here."

"We should kill him now." One of the soldiers said. "His word can't be trusted."

"Quiet." She said, "Tell me what is your name?" she said turning back to the man.

"I don't go by a name, I haven't in a long time." The man told her, "But a long time ago I was called The Huntsman."

"What is it you seek here Huntsman, the death of this girl?" Dany turned to glance at Lyanna who tried to gain strength, but she was still shaken.

"I did come as a sell sword to kill her." The man responded, "And I could have."

"And why didn't you? Did you fear death when you saw the girl killed your friend?" the queen asked.

"He was no friend." The huntsman said, "I simply took one look at the girl and left."

"And why is that?" The queen questioned.

"I don't know." He responded, "A friend stopped me."

Lyanna felt her hair stand up on end as she heard men calling out from outside the room. What were they saying? Wolf? Her eyes fell on the threshold as a wolf with one black eye and one red. Her heart began to race she didn't believe she had ever seen a wolf before they weren't native to these lands. She stood up her eyes fixed on the wolf.

"Him." The huntsman said, "He wouldn't allow it."

"A wolf?" Dany said skeptically, "A simple wolf stopped you?"

"They are smarter then you would think." The man told her.

"Why would it do that?" Dany asked.

Lyanna's eyes were fixed on the wolf with the one red eye. She couldn't shake the feeling she had truly seen a wolf before. Even without walking up to it she could still its fur. She could tell the others in the room grew fearful upon seeing the animal, but she did not.

"That I do not know." The man told the queen, but then his eyes turned to look at Lyanna, "I vow my life to protect you my lady."

Lyanna glanced at the queen then at the man confused, "I am not lady."

"You expect us to believe you would protect her now, after you came here wanting to kill her?" Dany questioned, "Do you see us as fools?"

"No." the huntsman said, "But he protects her, and animals they know things that people can not, if he protects her then I will follow him."

"He is a wolf." Dany told him.

"Yes, a wolf that likes no one. A wolf that follows me everywhere helps me where he can. Yet last night when I rose my knife to kill that girl he jumped up and took a bite of me." He showed his arm, "He has never done that, then he stood between the girl and I and let out a low growl. I knew in that moment he would protect her."

"Why me?" She asked stepping forward.

"I don't-" he was interrupted by Arianna rushing into the room to her daughter's side and taken the girl's hands in her own. Seeing the blood she shook her head tears in her eyes.

"It's alright mother, I'm alright." She told her.

Arianna turned to look at the man kneeling before them a sword at the back of his neck. Her eyes moved from him to the wolf upon seeing the wolf she took a step back shaking her head. "Who?" she asked

"This is one of the men that came to kill Lyanna last night." The queen said. "But now he wishes to protect her."

"Yes." Arianna let out a soft smile, "He will."

Dany looked at Lyanna, "This decision is yours, would you want him to watch over you?"

"I am a simple slave." Lyanna looked at Dany, "Why would someone need to protect me, why would someone want me dead."

"You are far more then that." The huntsman said.

"What would you know?" Lyanna almost snapped at him.

"I can see it." He told her, "Something about you. You are far more then a slave girl, and who ever hired me will send more. I can't allow them to succeed only by a stroke of luck were you able to protect yourself this time." His eyes glanced at Arianna then back at Lyanna.

"He will protect you." Arianna's voice interrupted everyone. She spoke stronger then she had in a long time. Her eyes didn't seem clouded by confusion not in this moment. "Other's will come."

"And what do you think?" Dany asked Lyanna looking to the girl, "I knew the moment I saw you that there was something special about you, that you were more then a slave."

"But I'm not more then a slave. I'm nothing special."

"That assassin proves different." The queen told her.

"Fine." Lyanna said, "I don't see the point in this, but fine. If it makes you and my mother happy."

The huntsman smiled a soft smile and bowed his head glancing over at Arianna.

"Let him free." The queen said then turned to look at Lyanna, "I am to see my dragons, do the same to him what you did to the other if he tries anything." Then Dany left Lyanna and Arianna alone with the man.

"Just to be clear I don't trust you huntsman." Lyanna frowned.

"I would worry if you did." He told her. "You can call me Graham."

"I don't care about your name." Lyanna told him. "I only said I would allow you to protect me because of him." She motioned to the wolf.

"You like wolves?" he asked, "Have you seen one before."

"No." she frowned, "Only in my dreams."

"Someone once told me that dreams are memories, memories of another life." He told her placing his hand on the head of his wolf. "You aren't afraid of him, when he stepped into this room I saw everyone show a slight fear even your queen, but you."

"I was not afraid." She told him.

"I know, your eyes they almost seemed to smile." His eyes moved to Arianna for a moment wondering where he had seen the woman before.

Lyanna walked closer to the wolf and man, "He's small isn't he?" she asked.

"He's large for a wolf." The man told her.

"But not for a direwolf." Lyanna told him her eyes looking up to meet the eyes of the man before her. "Yet they are just something of legend."

"Some would say that of dragons." Graham told her, "Yet here I stand and have seen both."

"You've seen a direwolf?" she asked her voice growing excited even though she didn't know why.

"Yes." He smiled.

"Are they big?" she asked as she let her hand fall on the head of Graham's wolf.

"Yes." He told her.

"What was it like?" she questioned.

"I actually have seen six." He told her, "One for each Stark of Winterfell."

"Six." She smiled, "That's amazing."

"The most impressive in size was called Grey Wind." He told her. "Yet the one that I truly was impressed by was the white wolf, pure white with red eyes. His name was Ghost and he was by far the most loyal, not just to his master, but also to his master's family. That wolf protected his little girl as if the child were a pup."

Lyanna looked at him as she imagined what the wolf could have looked like, for some reason she felt like she could see the exact image of the animal within her head. "Ghost." She mumbled thinking back to her dreams of a grand white wolf. In her dreams it had been called Ghost.

"I see you like wolves." He nodded his head to her hand on his wolf's head. "He likes you, he doesn't let anyone but me touch him."

"Something about him." She said scanning the wolf "Makes me feel safe."

"You're a natural with wolves." He told her, "Perhaps it's in your blood."

Arianna's head snapped over to the two. She glanced at Lyanna and the wolf and smiled. "Yes." She whispered so only she could hear.

"I doubt that, in these lands I don't think anyone has been around a wolf."

Graham turned his eyes to the girl's mother. In that moment seeing her smile he knew where he had seen her. He remembered his old friend Jon Snow. This woman who whispered words to herself was his wife, but how had she ended up here. He frowned, why did she look older, but yet he still was just as young as the day he had met her?

* * *

><p>"I wanted to apologize." Regina told Jon as she sat a bowl of stew in front of him. "I shouldn't have asked you for anymore then you already give."<p>

Jon didn't respond only nodded his head as he took a sip of his stew, "Aaden in bed?" he asked.

"Yes." She gave him a soft smile as she sat down next to him. "Passed right out."

"Good. He hasn't been sleeping well." Jon mumbled as he took another bite of his food.

"Yes, that happens from time to time. I remember Henry-" she stopped herself thinking of her son. She missed the boy greatly it had been ten years since she had last seen him. She felt tears come to her eyes she longed to hold him again to hear him call her mom.

"You miss him?" Jon asked looking up at her softness in his eye.

"With every breath." She replied her voice hardly loud enough for him to hear.

"I miss Lyanna too." He told her, "I miss watching her run in the meadow, I miss watching her jump onto Ghost. I miss the little girl that brought Arianna and I back together in Storybrook. Back then she was so sure of herself she knew we would all end up back together. Not even your curse could make her doubt that. Yet now here we are ten years later and I can't hold her in my arms."

"Henry is much happier in the enchanted forest with Emma and his true family." Regina said, "At least I know where he is, at least I know he is safe I can't even dare to pretend I know how you feel."

"If she is even still out there I wonder if she still holds on to that hope she had." Jon sighed, "I wonder if she even still wants to return home."

"I'm sure she does." Regina whispered as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I wonder if they-" he stopped himself, "Are still alive." He shook his head, "No I would know if they were gone. Wouldn't I?"

"Of course you would." Regina told him.

For a moment Jon sat quiet eating his food as his mind tried to imagine what his little girl would look like now. Every time he thought of Lyanna he saw a little girl smiling up at him, but in reality he knew his little girl was no longer a little girl, in fact she was eighteen. Marrying age and he wasn't there to make sure she married the right person. He wouldn't be there for any man to ask for her hand, he wouldn't be there to scare off anyone who wasn't suitable for her. He glanced down at his bowl hoping that even though he wasn't there perhaps Arianna was perhaps they were together. Arianna was a strong woman she wouldn't let Lyanna fall into the wrong hands, she would make sure someone deserving would court her. "I just wish I knew what she looked like now." Jon mumbled. He was about to say more, but an image stopped him. He placed his hands down on the table.

He began to see images of the sky, the dinner table left his vision. He inhaled sharply as he saw miles and miles of rolling ocean. What was going on?

He felt something wash over him something he hadn't felt in a long time. In these past ten years with Regina he hadn't felt any of his good magic within himself since the day he left with her. With every moment he spent with Regina the darkness was growing once more within him. He had learned to control the darkness, but something about the magic he felt in this moment made him smile. He felt as if he was flying a feeling he had only experienced a few short times on the back of Rhaegal. He realized for the first time in ten years he was reaching the mighty dragon once more, but why now? Was it his magic reaching to the dragon or was the dragon reaching to him? Land began to show in the image. Land of great sand, where was the dragon? Was he seeing through it's eyes?

"Jon!" Regina's voice seemed to break through the images. When he realized she was speaking he was snapped back to the table. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." He growled as he shoved his food away form him, "I'm done."

"What happened?" she asked

"You interrupted me that's what happened." He growled as he stood. "I'm going out. Don't follow. Watch Aaden." He grabbed his cloak and pulled it around his shoulders.

"Jon!" Regina stood up and followed him to the door but he shook her hand from his shoulders.

"Leave me be." He growled as he left.

Regina stood in the doorway her heart breaking once more. Jon was leaving again angry with her once more. Deep down she wondered if perhaps he knew that she was responsible for his girls being gone. While he had come back to her once Arianna was gone there was something about the way he treated her. It was like some where deep down he knew she was to blame. She felt tears fill her eyes, why couldn't he just love her the way she longed to be loved? Why couldn't he move past Arianna and be with her in true body and soul?

She knew the answer was simple. She loved Jon because he reminded her of Daniel. What made her love Jon was the way he loved Arianna she just wanted to be that person for someone again. She wanted the magic of love again; she wanted the longing in his eyes. She wanted to see someone turn around and look at her the way Daniel had once looked at her. The way Jon had once looked at Arianna and even still when he thought of her. She wanted to know she was loved, but yet she knew that would never happen with Jon no matter how hard she fought for it. No matter how far she pushed Arianna and Lyanna away they would always be in his heart. She glanced in the direction of Aaden's room where he lay sleeping. Was it even worth fighting for this family when everything seemed to be pulling at her to fail? She watched Jon mount up onto his horse from the door. He glanced back at her for a moment a frown on his face. Regina closed her eyes and tried to image what a smile had used to look like upon his face. Yet the only image she could see was Jon watching Arianna, Jon holding Arianna.

She still remembered the day when Arianna had brought Jon's memories back those years ago in the enchanted forest. The way Jon had looked at Arianna even when he didn't know who she was, a part of him still had loved her even back then. Regina had seen it in his eyes. She had known even back then nothing she could do would take Arianna from his heart. She wished she could kill Arianna get rid of any chance of Jon finding her, but she feared the loss of Arianna would reach Jon some how, he would feel it, he would know and it would ruin him.

* * *

><p>It had been three months since the huntsman had vowed to protect Lyanna. Still she didn't understand why he protected her, but she was happy he was there. While she knew how to fight how to use a sword she liked that he was watching her back. In those three months four other men had tried to kill her surprisingly more assassins were coming for her then were coming for Dany.<p>

At first Lyanna hadn't liked Graham following her around she found him annoying and intrusive. While he didn't say a word he was always there the only good thing that came from him was the wolf that didn't follow far behind. Something about the animal made Lyanna want to smile. She felt safe having the wolf following her around even if she thought he was small. Her dreams seemed to happen more often about the big white wolf she saw him every time she closed her eyes he called for her while she slept.

"My lady." Graham said stepping closer to her, "For a woman who was almost killed last night standing here in the open isn't a very good idea."

"Don't call me that." Lyanna said to him, "I am no lady, just a slave girl."

"You are far more then that." Graham told her.

"You sound like my mother." Lyanna sighed, "I just wanted to look at the ships that Dany's having built." She said as she looked out at the harbor.

"They are far from being built." Graham told her.

"You got here traveling across the sea. Right?" Lyanna looked at him, "Where did you come from."

"All over." Graham replied, "I've been all over."

"But where are you from? Where did you sail from?" she asked turning to him.

"Two different places. I come from a place called the enchanted forest." He told her, "But I sailed from the north of the seven kingdoms."

"Is that where someone hired you to kill me?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I have enemies in the north?" she looked back out to the sea, "How I've never been there."

"That you know of." He said softly

"Does it even matter?" Lyanna asked, "If someone there wants me dead and can reach me here then that means I should never go there."

"You don't seem like the type to run and hide." Graham told her.

"I'm not running nor hiding." She frowned turning to glare at him, "I'm just going to follow Dany, the only one that helped me and my mother when we needed it most. It doesn't matter where we came from, because where ever that was means nothing."

"What if you had someone that cared a lot about you?" Graham asked, "What if someone is looking for you just as hard as that person that is trying to kill you?"

"Then they aren't doing a good job, if someone who wants me dead can find me why can't someone who loves me find me?" she asked, "I doubt there is anyone there who loves my mother and I. She thinks she was in love with my father, but I'm no fool. She was a slave, I was a slave she only told me about a man that seemed good so I didn't know where I really came from."

"You don't know that." He told her, "For all you know she spoke the truth."

"That we belong to a wolf pack?" Lyanna smirked, "It's nice to think somewhere out there someone would fight for us, but that's just a fairytale."

"Sometimes fairytales are true." Graham told her. "All you have to do is believe."

"I chose to believe in fact." Lyanna sighed, "I choose to look for the future."

Graham was about to say more when his attention was brought to yelling and some screams. He turned his attention to the harbor his eyes finding a dragon flying low, but it wasn't either of the ones Dany kept. Instead it was the lost dragon, the one that had once been by Jon's side. The dragon seemed to be passing right over the people and heading right for the two watching over the harbor.

* * *

><p>It took Jon another two days before he saw the images Regina had distracted him from. He had taken to the woods hunting for furs when he saw the images again. He froze and didn't move as he saw the land appearing once more, desert land attached to the sea. He could see ships being built, he could see people running and assume screaming as well. Then the dragon's eyes seemed to focus on a man and woman and wolf watching. Jon was surprised to regonized the man from the image? But could it be? Could he really be seeing through the eyes of the dragon if the man standing in the image was Graham? Or was this some repressed memory he had forgotten and was only coming back to him now? This didn't make any sense. Graham had died in Storybrook Regina had made sure of that.<p>

The focused on the girl beside him. Something about her seemed familiar she reminded him of Arianna, but the girl had sad eyes they didn't look anything like those of his lost wife. The girl seemed sad and angry all at once, but something about her frown broke his heart. The girl didn't seem afraid of the dragon even when it got close to her. Graham had moved to his sword, but the girl held her ground.

Then the images stopped he was snapped out of the images again. He shook his head, as it was hard to take note of where he was or what he was doing. His eyes focused on the forest once more.

His mind races, What had he just seen? Was it his dragon's magic he felt again? Who was the girl? Could that man really be his old friend?

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So leave a review and let me know what you think. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- I don't know why I seem stuck on this story. It still has no reviews and I keep writing it, but who knows if anyone is even enjoying it...**

* * *

><p>Regina closed her eyes as she sat alone in the cabin. Jon had taken Aaden with him to market to try and sell more furs. Regina hated being alone usually, but this time she didn't mind this time she had something important to do. She had to put an end to Arianna this time it had to be for good. She couldn't risk Jon finding her, she couldn't risk losing him again.<p>

She had never wanted to actually kill Arianna since she was taken she feared what Arianna's death might to do Jon, but now she had nothing to lose. Just the other night Jon had come back from his ride in the woods, speaking of the dragon she had hoped he left in the past. She saw something in the man's eyes she hadn't seen in a long time, hope. Hope that he would find his family again. He would never admit it do her, but Regina could feel him ready to leave and join his search once more. He had even mentioned letting Aaden go to Winterfell to meet the rest of his family. Regina feared his plans to take Aaden meant he meant to leave the boy there as he continued searching. While Aaden wasn't her son by birth she couldn't lose him again. If Jon took Aaden from her it would be the second boy she raised until the age of ten and then would have to lose she couldn't let that happen again.

She would have to concentrate without any distraction. To try and reach out to Arianna again. The last time she had used her magic to reach the other woman had taken a toll on her. Yet that had been a long time again when she cursed Arianna to be lost to her own mind. She couldn't allow her to find her way back and while at first she had thought simply taking her far away would keep her away she learned the other woman's will power was strong she would simply take Lyanna and find her own way home, she would never be a slave at least that was until Regina's curse that took Arianna's will power away.

* * *

><p>"We can't stand by and do nothing!" Lyanna yelled out.<p>

"I've tried everything." Dany told her, "I can't stop him, no one can. I don't even know why he came back. Last time it wasn't me to get him to stop."

"Last time?" Lyanna asked, "What do you mean last time?"

"Right before he left ten years ago he went on a rampage much like this one, town after town and nothing I did could stop him, nothing." She shook her head, "My brother's son was the only one that could and he isn't here!"

"So what? We stand around and hope he just goes away to kill some where else?" Lyanna shook her head, this isn't right!" she stormed out of the room.

Graham sighed and followed the girl. "Yelling at her isn't going to help." He told Lyanna once they were away from the great hall.

"I know." She shook her head, "But I don't understand how she can't figure out a way, she is the mother of dragons."

"Just because she hatched them doesn't mean she can control them. Dragon's tend to bond to one person maybe two, but without some kind of connection they are dangerous. Nothing like wolves. They say the one ones that can control them are those with dragon blood within their own veins."

"Dany is the only one left with dragon blood or what ever you call it, she's the only chance we have." Lyanna told him, "So if she can't stop him does that mean no one can?"

"I don't know." Graham told her, "I truly wish I had the answers."

"Then what do we do?" she asked.

"Figure something out." Graham told her as he sat down in a chair shaking his head, "Figure something out."

A fire flashed through Lyanna's eyes a look Graham had always known meant she was about to do something foolish.

"Lyanna-"

"No don't try and stop me." She told him as she turned and began hurrying from the room.

"Stop you?" he asked as he hurried after her, "Where are you going?"

"The village." She called after him.

"Its almost mid day! The attack will happen soon." He tried to grab her arm to pull her back but she moved it from his reach.

"That's what I'm betting on." She said as she left the safety of the Dany's strong hold with Graham hurrying after her.

"You're mother is going to kill me." He muttered.

"If she wakes up." Lyanna said darkly.

"She will wake up." Graham tried to even convince himself, but Arianna didn't seem well. Yesterday she had collapsed as she was walking up the stairs and fallen; no one knew why it happened. All they knew was she hadn't woken up in almost a day. Unsure if it was the fall or what caused the fall that kept her asleep it was just a waiting game now. "We should go back and wait by her side in case she wakes up."

"I can't sit by and watch her slip away." Lyanna told him as she stopped in the center of the village. "I can't do anything to help her, but maybe I can help these people."

"Out of all three of the dragons, this one is the one Dany says is the most dangerous the most, unpredictable." Graham shook his head, "I can't allow you to do this."

"Allow me?" she glared at him.

"It is my job to protect you I'm not about to watch you run into danger and get yourself kill-" his sentence was interrupted by a mighty roar. Both their heads snapped up to the sky as the grand dragon flew overhead fire flying from his mouth. "We need to get out of here." He turned to look over at Lyanna, but something had changed about her. Only a seconded ago she seemed like she was hiding her fear, but now there was a calmness about her as she looked upon the dragon.

"I know him." She whispered.

"Lyanna." Graham said again his heart began to race as the dragon began his descent.

"Rhaegal." She whispered.

"Lyanna!" Graham yelled as the dragon landed on the ground in front of her with so much force it created a dent in the ground.

The dragon let out a low growl as it set its site on the girl. Smoke began to tumble out of his mouth a sign that fire was soon to be coming. Graham knew there was nothing he could do now, he should have just hit her over the head and dragged her back to safety, but now the dragon saw her, surely it wouldn't let her go now.

"Lyanna!" Dany's voice yelled out, "Get out of there!"

"He won't hurt me." She whispered. As she spoke the dragon turned its attention to Graham.

He felt his heart begin to race, while he was happy its attention was off Lyanna he wasn't sure what to do with its attention on him. The dragon lifted its head, as it got ready to aim a fire upon him. He closed his eyes ready for the impact, but he heard Lyanna's voice,

"No!" she yelled as she put herself in between the dragon and Graham. "Enough." Her voice growled at the mighty dragon, "Enough."

The expression on the dragon's face seemed to change instead of a growl the dragon let off a noise that sounded almost like a soft purr.

"You did it." Dany said is disbelief she had only seen someone stop a dragon once, had only seen someone command a dragon once, so why had the dragon let Lyanna.

Lyanna walked forward and reached out to touch the dragon. As her hand touched his nose she gasped as images filled her mind.

_'We will ride into battle astride a mighty dragon.' A man's voice said. Lyanna saw the same man she saw from time to time in her dreams as he climbed up onto Rhaegal's back. He reached down and helped another man onto the dragon._

'You keep your mother and brother safe while I'm gone little wolf.' He said as looked at her.

She looked up at the dragon, "I knew you as a child." She whispered. The dragon seemed to lean into her hand enjoying her touch. Then it opened its wings and took off into the sky leaving the village below.

"Where is he going?" Graham asked.

"I don't know." Lyanna said softly, "But he isn't going to hurt anyone anymore."

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"I don't know how, I just know." She told him as she turned to face Dany. "I'm sorry I disobeyed your orders." She told her, "I just-"

"No need to explain yourself, you saved the village." Dany smiled, "You are certainly full of surprises."

"Wait!" Arianna's voice sounded as the woman hurried to where the dragon had been. Her eyes fixed on the mighty monster as it flew out of sight. "Don't leave."

"Mother!" Lyanna couldn't believe her mother was awake, but instantly looking upon her mother she knew something was wrong she didn't look right. She was far to pale.

"Take us." She whispered, "Take us home." As she said the word home she began to sway as she stumble forward. Graham rushed forward, "Lady Arianna." He yelled out quickly as he caught her.

"Mother!" Lyanna yelled as she knelt down beside her grasping her hand as Graham held her up. The look in her eyes didn't make sense as if they were staring off at something not even there.

"Jon?" she whispered, "How, Where am I? Winterfell?"

"Mother you are here, with us, mother!" Lyanna called out to her, but she knew she couldn't hear. She seemed to be looking at someone who wasn't there, talking to someone.

"Lyanna." Arianna whispered, "It's coming back." A smile filled her sickly face, "Jon. You're still here."

"What's wrong with her?" Lyanna asked looking t Graham.

"I don't know." His heart was racing, could this really be Jon's Arianna? She spoke of Winterfell and had a daughter of the same name. Yet why was she older, and the daughter he had known was young back then, a child. Could it be possible these were the two he had met a long time ago before Storybrook?

"I don't know." She whispered shaking her head, "I don't think so. I don't even know how I am. All these years I can see again, see clearly."

* * *

><p>Jon lay next to the fire listening to it crack as he looked up at the stars ever since he had felt his dragon once more everything seemed both perfectly clear, but also completely messy. While it had made a small part of him believe he could find his wife and daughter again the other part didn't know what to think of seeing the huntsman who hadn't looked like he aged a day. Had he really been seeing though the eyes of his dragon or was it some vision of the past. Graham was dead he had died in Storybrook so why was he standing on a cliff with a woman who Jon could have sworn he had seen before?<p>

He turned his head over to look at Aaden who slept cuddled up to Ghost the grand wolf. Jon knew as long as Ghost was around Aaden was safe. He smiled seeing the child with his wolf. After all these years Ghost was the only one he still had left. Everything that had happened over the years and the wolf had always found a way back. Jon turned his attention back to the stars wishing he could follow Ghost lead and find his way back to Arianna.

He closed his eyes for what felt like only a second when a cold wind forced his eyes to snap open. He turned his head to the side as his eyes adjusted he saw someone standing along the tree line. A woman dressed in all white he couldn't make out her face, but his heart began to race. He sat up and strained his eyes to see the woman who turned to look at him. He felt as if in that moment as if his heart stopped.

"Jon?" the woman spoke her voice just above a whisper.

Before he could think he was already on his feet and crossing the ground until he reached her. Almost afraid to reach out a hand to see she wasn't really there he paused.

"How?" she asked looking around.

Jon reach out surprised his hand touched her face, "Arianna." He whispered, "You're here."

"How?" she asked again. "Where am I? Winterfell?"

"No I haven't been there in a long time my love." He couldn't understand how she was here and why. After all these years she just happened to stumble upon where he slept? This didn't make any sense.

"Lyanna." She whispered, "It's coming back." Her eyes looked up to meet his, "Jon. You're still here."

"Yes my love." He smiled, "I'm here, is Lyanna too?"

"I don't know." She whispered shaking her head, "I don't think so. I don't even know how I am. All these years I can see again, see clearly."

"What do you mean?" he asked a feeling washing over him that this was all about to end.

"I've been lost." She told him, "Lost so long." Then she seemed to wince in pain. "This isn't right, none of this is right. I can feel it."

"Feel what?"

"The darkness." She stumbled forward falling into Jon's arms.

"Arianna!" he yelled.

* * *

><p>Graham carried her back inside out of the sun as she continued to talk in her conversation. He carefully put her back in her bed. He frowned she had seemed as if she needed to get to the dragon without any fear or hesitation. Either she had known the dragon, or she was far to crazy for her own good. Thinking of the woman crazy made his heart sink. If she was the woman he thought she was then she had surly fallen. How could Jon's wife and daughter fall into slavery surely he wouldn't have allowed that? His heart sank again maybe Jon wasn't alive; maybe something had happened in Winterfell he didn't know about. Maybe someone found out what blood flowed within Jon's veins and killed him for it, but why hadn't they killed little Lyanna?<p>

His eyes turned to look at Lyanna as she knelt down next to her mother tears in her eyes, as she feared this was the end. Everything made sense that she could be a Stark. It had been years since he had seen Jon, but he still could tell this girl could look like him, the dark hair and the grey eyes. She looked like a Stark. What didn't make sense was the fact she should be eight years old, not eighteen, not a woman.

"You can't." Arianna whispered tears in her eyes, "Not with it, not with the dark magic. Just let me go." She reached up to cradle someone's head who wasn't there.

* * *

><p>"I can heal you." Jon's voice cracked, "I've done it before."<p>

"You can't." Arianna whispered tears in her eyes, "Not with it, not with the dark magic. Just let me go." She reached up and touched Jon's face. "I can feel it like hot coals."

"No." he shook his head, "I got rid of it all those years ago."

"No." Arianna gave him a soft smile, "It has been growing all these years." Then she frowned, "And you don't even know." Things began to make sense now, "It's her. You're with her."

"No." he shook his head, but then hung his head, "Yes."

"You stopped looking." Her voice growing weak, "You stopped following the stars. You've fallen to her." Her voice broke as tears choked her throat.

"No!" he almost yelled, "Never I couldn't I always wanted to find you, I just-" he shook his head not knowing how to explain he had truly given up.

"You stopped believing." She sounded heart broken. "You stopped following the stars and let her poisons fill you."

"No" he wished he could give her a reason to believe in him, but he knew deep down she knew the truth. "I mean, I never loved her."

"That doesn't matter." She whispered, "You ran to her."

"I couldn't-" he stopped, "I didn't mean-" he shook his head not sure what he should stay.

"Don't let Aaden be near her." Tears filled her eyes; "It's to late for me now. Just keep her from Aaden." She whispered, "Find Lyanna bring her home. Bring them both home to Winterfell. "

* * *

><p>"Bring her home." Arianna finished weakly.<p>

"Mother no!" Lyanna could tell her mother was giving up her mother was going to leave her, "Don't leave me." She yelled out as she bowed her head to cry on her mother's chest "Don't, please don't leave me alone."

"I'll always be with you." She whispered, "Just look to the stars and there I'll be."

Graham gasped as he saw Lyanna's hand glow as if a warm light was flowing from her and into her mother. He had seen things like this back in the enchanted forest but never here.

* * *

><p>"Don't." Jon yelled out, "Please don't leave me."<p>

"I'll always be with you." She whispered, "Just look to the stars and there I'll be."

"I will find Lyanna" he told her. I will bring the two of you back to Winterfell."

Arianna shook her head as she closed her eyes her head begging to fall, "Not me." Her voice whispered as she began slipping away.

Jon placed his hand over her heart and closed his eyes as he focused everything he had on Arianna. As his magic flowed through him he realized that he wasn't truly holding Arianna she wasn't really in his arms. He glanced over at the fire and saw his own body sleeping next to the fire. This was all a dream none of it was real. Yet he could still feel Arianna here with him. He continued to focus his magic onto her as he began to feel like he was spinning. He tried to hold on but when he turned his eyes back down to look at Arianna she wasn't there anymore instead he knelt down holding nothing. "Arianna!" he yelled.

"Father?" Aaden's voice called out.

Jon sat up quickly and glanced around trying to make sense of where he was and what happened. He was back by the fire with Aaden right next to him.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked rubbing his eyes, "You were yelling someone's name."

Jon tried to shake the feeling like he had just seen a ghost and gave the boy a soft smile, "I'm alright, go back to bed son."

The boy nodded and sleepily laid his head back down on the wolf as he fell back to sleep rather quickly.

Jon lay back down as his eyes looked up to the stars going over his dream over and mover. Had that been a simply dream or did he some how reach Arianna? Either way it couldn't have been a good thing. If that was truly Arianna then she had been alive all this time and he had just given up. If it had been her that meant she was dying, that he had lost her. He felt his heart break, if it was truly her then she knew he had been with Regina, she knew he had turned back to the woman that had caused to much pain. He took a deep breath and knew he couldn't bring Aaden back home to the hut. If Arianna truly was gone he knew he had to listen to her last wish. He had to bring Aaden home to Winterfell, and then he had to find Lyanna and bring his daughter home. He couldn't give up this time. He would make it happen with his last breath he would make sure every bit of his life would go back to finding his daughter. He tried to ignore his broken heart. He hadn't been able to help Arianna because he had allowed his dark magic to take hold of his body once more. He had lost the love of his life and it was all his fault.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Review and let me know what you guys think.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- Yay a review thank you, YgritteTheRedHairArcher217. Reviews always inspire me to write so here you guys go.**

* * *

><p>The boat seemed to jolt with every wave that hit its sides. Lyanna felt her stomach tighten. She couldn't be sure exactly when, but she had been on a boat once before in her life and she knew it hadn't been a good experience. She got flashing of being under her mothers arm crying as she grew more and more scared with every heave of the ship. She felt tears try and spill out of her eyes trying to remember why it saddened her when she was a child. Back then she had known what she was leaving she had known to be sad. She had memories back then she had known that, only now she didn't know what she had forgotten. She didn't know why she was sad back then, but she still felt the crushing of her heart knowing she was leaving something that she loved.<p>

"Are you all right?" Graham's voice interrupted her thoughts. Lyanna looked up at him and gave the man a soft smile.

"Yes, I just don't like boats."

"It gets easier." He sat down next to her, "Promise."

"Have you been on many?" Lyanna asked

"No." He told her, "But this is a long voyage I have already done once." He smiled.

"I have too." Lyanna smirked, "When I was a child." She frowned, "But I only remember parts of it, I just remember being sad and scared of where I was going. I was longing to go home."

Graham smiled, "Well maybe that's a good thing." He told her, "That we are going back there, maybe you will remember something about the place you long to be. Maybe you will remember your home."

"Maybe." Lyanna whispered shrugging her shoulders. "I just wish she could tell me. I know she remembers something."

"Anything she said." Graham told her, "Maybe once where there something would make sense."

"I don't know I hardly remember anything she was always speaking crazy." She thought hard about everything her mother used to say, "Nothing makes sense." She paused, "She spoke a lot about stars." She shrugged her shoulders, "Always said looking to them would bring us home, or bring my father to us."

Graham felt his heart pick up pace. "What were her words exactly?"

"I don't remember." She knew she should her mother spoke of the stars so much even before she had lost her mind. "Something about father finding us, that they were written in the stars." She paused, "she also said sometimes it was good to get lost, because that means you only get to find each other again."

"Did she ever give you a reason to believe your father really would find you?" Graham asked.

"She said they had been separated before when I was a baby, said he followed the stars and found his way back to her." She sighed, "But how would a man like that allow his wife and daughter to fall into slavery?" she asked, "Either he doesn't care or he isn't around to care anymore."

Graham felt his heart sink, if everything was truly the way he thought then this girl was Jon's daughter he knew if he was alive Jon would never had allowed any of this. He wanted to give Lyanna hope, to tell her he had a lead on who she had been before she was taken, but he didn't want to tell her who she might be to find her way back to a broken family. He had to find out if the Stark's were still there, if her family was still there for her. He didn't want to give her any false hope; he didn't want to be wrong. After all it made no sense that the last time he had seen Lyanna Stark she had only been right years old and now here she sat a woman and while he knew he shouldn't he felt something for her that felt wrong. While he didn't know why he hadn't aged in ten years or any memory of ten years here she sat and so did he both looking only a few years apart.

His mind also tried to figure out why he couldn't remember what Jon's wife had looked like. He could remember Lyanna as a small child, he could remember this woman resembled the child, but he couldn't remember anything about Arianna. It was as if there was something in his mind blocking any images he could have of the older woman. He tried scanning his mind over and over trying to remember what Lady Arianna had looked like, but he got nothing. He didn't even know if Lyanna's mother had looked like Jon's wife or if he was simply going crazy.

"Anyways it doesn't matter does it?" Lyanna looked at him, "If I ended up where I did I doubt where I started was much better."

"I don't know about that." Graham told her a sadness hitting his heart. If she truly was Lyanna Stark it hurt to think how much life had changed her. The child he remembered was so full of hope. In Storybrook he remembered her never once being fooled by the curse, he remembered her trying to get her parents back together even when they hadn't remembered each other. Back then everything seemed at the child's feet now she still seemed so strong, but in a way broken. The look in her eyes had left she no longer was the child that believed in the impossible but instead an adult who saw all that was wrong in the world.

"And why not?" Lyanna asked looking up at him, "What makes you think I was born to be anything more then a slave?"

"I saw the way your mother would enter a room." Graham told her, "She didn't walk like a woman born to slavery." He smiled, "That's why-" he paused, "You asked me why I called her Lady Arianna, it was the presence she had when she entered a room." He smiled softly at her, "You have it too."

"You sound just as crazy as my mother did." Lyanna shook her head, "Nothing lady like about me. I fight with a sword, I ride a horse with two legs on each side." She smiled over at him, "Defiantly not a lady."

"You'd be surprised." Graham smiled, "I've known many lady's even a queen and she was just like you." He thought of Snow and it hit his heart how much he missed home, how much he missed the enchanted forest.

"A queen?" She shook her head, "I'm nothing like a queen."

"Sure you are." He looked at her, "Something about you. It's in your blood."

"Maybe." Lyanna shrugged her shoulders; "I doubt we will find out not without my moth-" she stopped as she thought about her mother tears filling her eyes.

Graham reached over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her softly into his chest. "Everything's going to be ok." He whispered to her softly. "Everything is going to be ok."

* * *

><p>Jon didn't know what came over him after his dream. It had been a few days now and it had changed everything. Waking up that morning made him feel a bit more like his old self, it made him see that these past years were more of a haze then anything else. It was as if he woke up from an awful nightmare that had lasted ten years.<p>

He glanced down at the boy sitting in the saddle in front of him the boy's head was slumped to the side leaning on Jon's arm as he slept. He smiled down at his son, he felt like he had to make sure Aaden's life could move on from here. This was nothing the boy deserved. He should have grown up in Winterfell, he should have grown up with Lyanna watching over him in the protective way he knew she would as his big sister. He should have known Arianna's smile; he should have known the feeling of being in his mother's arms.

He knew the boy had loved Regina, but Jon knew that wasn't his mother, there was something missing with Regina. She was loving towards Aaden, but she wasn't his mother not in the way Arianna was. Regina was everything that Arianna wasn't. When Regina smiled it wasn't something that made you feel at home, it wasn't something that made you feel welcome, it didn't say that everything would be ok.

The thought crossed his mind that he never should have taken Aaden from Winterfell, he should have allowed the boy to live with Red and Robb, he should have allowed the boy to grow up with family all around him. He shouldn't have been so selfish to drag the boy with him to Regina. He felt guilt wash over him thinking of Regina, how had he gotten lost in her again? He had allowed himself to lose track of what truly made him who he was. He allowed himself to fall into parts of darkness. Something he knew Arianna wouldn't be proud of, something she might not forgive. He had allowed himself to fall back with Regina and he had brought Aaden with him.

He sighed as he looked up to the night sky he smiled at the stars as he felt his heart sinking he didn't know what his dream had meant, he finally had Arianna in his arms again, but she hadn't made much sense. She had come running into his open arms in that dream; he had felt what it was like to hold her again. Yet she hadn't seemed well he wasn't even sure if she had been dying in the dream or what that meant. Could it mean Arianna was lost to him forever? He tried to chase the thought from his mind; he had tried to heal her in his dream, maybe just maybe his magic had reached her.

He could see now the sun coming up over the mountain he smiled as he saw Winterfell in the distance. It had been so long since he had seen his home; he hadn't even realized how much he missed it until now when he saw it. Ghost trotting ahead of them stopped for a moment his ears forward. Not making any noise the grand wolf seemed to be listening, and then as if he was a small pup he made a small noise, which surprised Jon. Then the wolf took off for the walls of Winterfell Jon smiled seeing his old friend running for joy the last stretch home. He urged his horse into a canter following the wolf through the fresh snow that had fallen. Ghost disappeared a head of him slipping through the walls in a spot that Jon hadn't seen. He pulled his horse to a stop outside the gates,

"Who goes there?" called out a guard. Aaden's head snapped up.

"Father?" the boy said rubbing his eyes, "Where are we?"

"Open up." Jon called to the guard.

"Not until I know who this is." The guard growled.

Jon sighed, "It's me." He pulled the hood from his head.

The guard looked at him for a moment in confusion then he reorganization washed over the other man's face. "Of course." The man said quickly as he allowed the gates to open.

Jon nodded his horse forward trying to hide his surprise wondering why the gates were now guarded. He knew times weren't like when he was a boy, he knew Robb had to make sure that he stayed the King of the North and defend his kingdom from who ever won the iron throne. Time to time Jon had heard someone tried to gain the north in their kingdom once more, but they never could take the North, not after everything. While the south and Kings landing seemed haunt the land with war from time to time as the throne fell into many different hands never staying under one family long. Robb had held the North and the Starks would endure anything thrown at them. He felt proud of his brother that he held on to the only stable land within the whole realm. He rode Star through the very gates he used to ride through all the time into Arianna's open arms. He felt sadness hit his heart. He glanced down at Aaden,

"We're home." He told her, "Winterfell."

The boy looked around, "It's so big." The boy said with a smile. Before Jon could answer he saw a girl running through the crowed. A smile broke out on his face as he recognized her. He dismounted from Star and opened his arms as his youngest sister crashed into his arms her eyes filled with tears.

"Jon!" she cried, "You're home!"

"Arya." He whispered as he spun his sister around, "It's been to long." He put his sister back down and she playfully punched him in the arm.

"Whose fault is that?" she asked him. Her eyes turned to Aaden. "He's grown so much."

"Aaden." Jon said turning to his son and helping him off Star, "This is your Aunt Arya."

Aaden smiled at her, "Hello." The boy said, "I'm Aaden."

"I know." Arya smiled, "I used to know you when you were very small."

"Aaden why don't you go with Arya and she can show you around, I have to speak to your Uncle." Jon looked over at Arya she smiled and nodded,

"He's inside, doesn't know you're here." She smirked, "Not yet anyways."

Jon watched as Arya took Aaden's hand and lead him away telling him all about Winterfell, he smiled seeing time hadn't changed her and he was glad for that.

He walked inside the familiar walls he had once called home. It was strange to be back, it felt like time hadn't changed he half expected to see little Lyanna come running around the corner laughing and jumping into his arms and Arianna following a smile on her face as well. His heart dropped thinking of the family he lost as his mind went back to wondering what his dream meant. He tried to tell himself that it was just a dream he had to make him want to search again, but he couldn't help but feel it meant something bad.

He walked through the doors to the great hall they opened with a bang. Robb's head turned to him from where he stood. "Jon?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes brother." Jon told him. "It's me."

"What?" he asked, "How? Why?"

"I need a favor." Jon told him, "I need you and Jon to watch Aaden."

"Why?" Robb asked, "Red told me you had Regina for that."

Jon sighed and looked away, "I had a dream the other night." He told him, "Arianna was there she was dying."

"How does that change anything? I thought that was why you stopped looking you assumed they were gone since you couldn't feel them anymore." Robb frowned, he wouldn't forgive his brother for leaving and giving up running to the dark witches arms.

"It's harder to stay away from Regina then you think." Jon growled, "Something about her pulls me in and I can't seem to break away without Arianna's help." Jon paused, "That dream woke me up, for the first time in years I felt like I could leave Regina my mind felt clear I felt the need to find them again."

"What do you want from me?" Robb asked, "What can I do to help?"

"Keep Aaden safe." Jon told him, "Keep him away from Regina, something isn't right about her, something hasn't been right for ten years, but until the other night I couldn't see it." He paused, "No matter what try's to keep us apart we will always find a way to each other, the stars have never failed in the past so I shouldn't give up, I should have never given up. I have to find them Robb, I have to help them."

Robb saw a spark within his brother that he hadn't seen in a long time, a smile spread across his face, "I will do what ever it takes to help you, I will keep Aaden safe."

"Thank you." Jon told him a soft smile on his face, "I'll tell him I'm leaving and that he is staying."

Robb nodded, "Bring them home this time brother."

"I will." Jon told him a strange feeling washing over him that this time he wouldn't fail, that this time he would bring them home to Winterfell. He would made sure he found them and believe in the stars like he had that time when he had found his way back to Winterfell when Lyanna was a baby.

* * *

><p>Lyanna didn't know how long they were on the ship traveling to the land that she might have once called home. In the time she had grown close with Graham something about her guard made her fell safe as if there was a familiarity to him that she missed. As a child she had always loved wolves and he seemed to join in her love of the animal. Whenever she spoke with him he seemed to hold her higher then anyone ever had in her life other then her mother, when she had a bad day he always knew the right thing to say to cheer her up. There was something about him that she knew was important but she couldn't figure out what. Something about him made her feel like she could almost remember her past. She sighed as she looked at the shore appearing on the horizon a smile filling her face they had finally made it.<p>

Dany came up beside her and smiled, "The only thing left to do is take this city."

"Where are we?" Lyanna asked.

"We will land in the Eyrie." She told her, "We will take it and make our base from there and take everything from here until we finally reach Kings Landing."

"What about the North?" Lyanna asked, "What about Winterfell?" she wasn't sure why she wondered about the place hardly anyone cared about, but she had heard so much about it over the years. How it was the only place left that was peaceful in the land.

Dany frowned, "They used to be part of my father's kingdom, but they have long since broken away. Taking on the King of the North isn't something I should do right now. I need to take back the south and create peace once more there before I think about the North."

"Mother was afraid you would go after them." Lyanna said softly, "Something about the north, she loved it and I don't know why."

"We don't need to worry about the north for a while." Dany told her, "Many of my men wouldn't even know how to be in the north let alone fight, they have never known the cold, neither have I it wouldn't be smart to go there, not now."

Lyanna nodded her head as she took a deep breath for some reason she felt relived that the army wouldn't be traveling to the north, that they would be left alone.

* * *

><p>Regina didn't know why everything seemed to fall apart no matter how hard she tried. She had Jon she had Aaden her life had been happy for ten years and now it was falling apart again, just like when Henry turned ten. She wanted to cry, but instead she felt the familiar anger building within her again. How could everything fall apart time and time again, would she never be allowed to be happy? Would she never find someone she could love? Would she never get to see the child she raise call her mother without a shadow of a doubt?<p>

Regina thought of Jon and Arianna deep down she knew why he hadn't stayed with her, deep down she knew he was never hers to keep. Yet she wanted him, she wanted to be happy with someone she cared for and that cared for her as well.

She felt her heart sink as she knew Jon didn't care for her in the way he cared for him. She felt tears fill her eyes. The last ten years she had allowed herself to pretend she was happy, but she wasn't. She wanted to be loved and Jon never loved her. The only one that had loved her was Aaden that much Regina knew, while Jon had only enjoyed spending his bed with her, Aaden had truly loved her as if she was his own mother, she was all the child knew.

She took a deep breath as she realized what she was going to do. She would find Aaden and bring him back to her. Aaden was her son she had raised him she had loved him. He would be her son forever Jon couldn't take the boy away from her.

She would make sure every last member of Aaden's family was gone so none of them could take him from her again. The Stark family would see its end by her hand. She would make sure no one was left that could take Aaden from her. She moved to the corner of cabin and pulled a cover off her mirror.

"Mirror Mirror." She started, "Show me Aaden, and show me where to find him."

She smiled as she saw the image of her son running through the snow with a large wolf running next to him. She knew exactly where Jon had taken the boy; he had thought the child would be kept out of her reach, but Winterfell was nothing to her. She could easily get her son back and nothing any of those people could stop her. She would make sure that this time she ended all Starks including Jon. He was no longer useful for her. He proved time and time again he would only hurt her and take away everything she cared about. She would make sure he and everyone he cared about would find their end by her hand. She would taken Aaden with her in the end and the two of them would find happiness far from here, far from Winterfell and far from the family she would end.

* * *

><p>"The Eyrie is ours." The solider smiled as Dany and Lyanna rode through the gates, but Dany never smiled.<p>

"We lost so many." She hadn't expected so many of her army would die, maybe she was wrong maybe she wasn't strong enough to take her father's kingdom back.

She felt her heart sinking as she took up hold in the great hall with Lyanna by her side only a few hours later. "How many?" she asked

"Nearly half." Lyanna said softly. "We lost many."

"I should have never brought them here." Dany said shaking her head, "I should have settled for out kingdom back where we came."

"No." Graham said stepping forward. "You are doing the right thing, this land is full of darkness and senseless killing. You have to set it free, you are the rightful heir." His eyes glanced to Lyanna for a moment then back at the blonde woman. "You are doing the right thing."

"Then what say you that I do?" she asked, "How can I plan to take a kingdom when we struggled with this place?"

"Ask for help." Graham said suddenly as a plan worked its way in his mind. He would be able to bring Lyanna home if this plan worked.

"And where do I ask for help?" she asked, "No one here will support me."

"The North." Graham told her, "Go to the north and speak to its king, he will help you. If you promise in the end to leave him the North."

"And why would he help me?" she asked.

"Because his brother is your brother's son." Graham hoped he was right. "Robb Stark will help you, perhaps if you ask."

"Do you know him?" Lyanna asked.

"I knew his brother." Graham said softly.

Dany looked at Lyanna for a moment then back to Graham. "Then I will go." she knew it wasn't smart thinking she could continue on with so few numbers, she had to have the help of the North. "Will you two follow as well?"

"Of course." The two said together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So what do you guys think?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- So here is another chapter, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Lyanna rode along side Dany in silence she couldn't believe how different their voyage to this land. Snow covered the ground all around them she couldn't even be sure they were going in the right direction, but the huntsman assured them that this was the way to go as he rode ahead of them. Dany didn't seem to enjoy this cold weather she had grown up in an eternal summer. The girl had never seen snow in her life, she had heard of it in the north, but never thought she would see it as she wanted to get to Kings Landing, there was no snow there. She never would have guessed she was be traveling to Winterfell to ask for help. She never thought she would need it.<p>

Lyanna listened to Dany grumble about the snow, she wanted to agree with the other woman as she too was cold, but Lyanna couldn't help but smile as she looked around and saw the white surrounding her and falling from the sky. She didn't think she had ever seen this before; after all she grew up as a slave. Yet she could remember this, she could remember the feeling of riding through the woods

'_Faster._' A little voice giggle seemed to echo through the tree's, '_Faster Uncle faster._' Lyanna found the child's voice seemed to dance with the wind. Dany showed no sign that she heard the voice. She scanned the opening she saw in front of them; something seemed to familiar about it. Almost as if she was dreaming with her eyes open she began to see an image.

_'Robb.' Arianna smiled looking up at a man Lyanna couldn't recognize, but she felt like she knew him. 'Thank you for taking us out.'_

_'You need it.' He smiled at her, "the little wolf need it.'_

_'Uncle.' A little girl that seemed so familiar to Lyanna rushed over and jumped onto the man, 'Gallop.' She laughed, 'Let's gallop.'_

_'I am getting cold.' Arianna smiled. Lyanna hadn't seen her smile that way ever, while her eyes still held the same sadness Lyanna had always known there was a peace about her mother. A peace she had never seen._

_'Up you go.' The man lifted the child onto his horse then helped Arianna onto her's_

_'Race you back.' The little girl called as the man mounted behind her and urged the horse forward._

_'Faster.' The little girl said, 'Faster uncle Faster.'_

Lyanna came out of the dream as she heard Dany speak. She looked over at the other woman, "Huh?"

"I said you seem at home here." Dany smiled, "You seem lost in thought."

"I like it." Lyanna said, "The snow the cold. Here it's like my past never happened."

"It's beautiful." Dany said, "But too cold."

"I don't know." Lyanna smiled, "That adds to the beauty." She sighed then looked ahead, "Graham hasn't doubled back recently, do you think that's a bad thing?"

Dany frowned, "I was beginning to think the same thing, it's been too long since we last saw him."

* * *

><p>"I love it out here." Red said smiling at her Husband, "It's so peaceful."<p>

"This was where I used to come with Arianna and Lyanna when Jon was gone." Robb told her, "Here we all could just forget about our pain, forget about everything and find a peace." He smiled at his wife, "And after they went missing I would ride out here and just think, just clear my mind."

"I can see how." Red told him.

"You've been so worried lately, I thought you needed to come here." Robb told her.

"I just have this feeling." She told him, "That something bad is going to happen."

"Everything is going to be ok." Robb smiled as he took his wife in his embrace, "I promise."

"But the Targaryen princess." Red stated, "I know she will come here, she already has taken the Erie. What if she comes?"

"If she does then we will." He paused, "I already told you my plans to join her fight."

"But if she doesn't want to talk if she just wants to take Winterfell what will happen to you?" Red asked

"That won't happen." Robb told her.

"Or what if she does accept us? You will ride away to war and I may never see you again." Tears began to fall down Red's face. "Both ways I could lose you."

"You won't." he looked down at her his eyes meeting hers, "I promise. I fought the White Walker army of the undead. I can handle myself." he was about to say more, but was interrupted by something steering in the woods. Grey Wind let out a low growl, as a much smaller wolf appeared blood stained its side, but the wolf showed no sign of injury the blood didn't belong to the wolf.

"Something's not right." Red Frowned. The wolf seemed to make eye contact with her. "I know him." She whispered, "It's impossible." Her heart began to race.

"How?" Robb asked, "I've never seen him before, Grey Wind hadn't either."

"Not from here." Red told him, "From the enchanted forest. Remember the Huntsman that Regina controlled, the one Jon befriended while he was there?"

"Yes, he became the sheriff in Storybrooke, Regina killed him." Robb remembered the man. He felt bad for the man remembered before everyone else, he knew and no one believed him they simply believed he had gone mad. "Lyanna and Arianna spoke while Regina had them captive that the huntsman was the only one kind to them, he took Lyanna to safety in the fight."

"That's his wolf." Red told him, "You can tell, the red eye."

"What's he doing here?" Robb asked, but before Red could answer a horse followed the wolf a man slumped forward on its neck with arrows sticking out of his back. The man was covered in furs Red felt her heart drop, she didn't see the man's face but something told her she knew the man, she had once almost loved the man.

The man fell from the horse, before Red could even think she was running to him.

"Red!" Robb called as he hurried after her.

Red ignored her husband and rolled the man over so she could see his face. It was him. "Huntsman." She whispered, "This is impossible." She saw blood falling from his furs she moved them aside to see what looked like a slash from a sword cutting from his chest to his navel. "He's hurt."

"He's alive?" Robb asked as he kneeled down next to her.

"Barley." Red whispered.

He opened his eyes and a small amount of blood fell from his mouth. "Red." He gasped he looked confused, "Where am I?"

"Just outside Winterfell." Red told him, "You're alive."

He smirked through pain, "What are" he struggled to breathe, "Doing here."

"I married Robb Stark." She told him. "You're alive."

"Not so sure for how long." He looked back in the direction he came and smiled, "I found them." He whispered.

"Found who?" she asked.

He tried to speak again, but he began gasping, he couldn't get any words out.

"We have to get him back to Winterfell." Red looked up at her husband. "We have to save him."

Robb looked up as he heard something else in the woods. His hand went to his sword, "Whose goes there?" he yelled into the woods.

"Robb!" Red yelled, "Now!"

Two horses appeared with two women sitting upon them covered in furs. A white haired woman and a woman with black hair. The girls looked confused, but the girl with black hair saw the man on the ground.

"No." she gasped. She leaped from her horse and ran to him, "What did you do?" she yelled at Red as she pushed the older woman away.

"Graham." The girl yelled, "Graham!"

His eyes opened slowly and he smiled he lifted his hand to brush her hair from her face, "You're safe now." He whispered as his eyes closed again and his hand fell limp.

"No!" she yelled.

"We need to get him to Winterfell." Red told the girl, "We might be able to help him there."

"Who are you?" the dark haired girl asked.

"Lady Stark, Winterfell is his only chance." Robb said, "No matter how little that chance is."

The girl looked up at her, "How do I know you didn't do this to him."

"His wolf." Red told her, "I knew them both a long time ago. We are friends; I won't let anything bad happen to him if I can help it. And my husband has the best resources in the north."

Lyanna nodded her head, but then looked at the white haired woman, "Dany."

"We came for Winterfell." The other woman spoke.

"Who are you?" Robb asked.

"We don't have time for this." The darker haired woman spoke.

"I can't let you know into Winterfell unless I know." Robb said.

"My name is Daenerys Targaryen." The white haired woman spoke. Red felt her heart drop they should have known upon seeing her hair, "And this is Lyanna Sand."

Robb's head snapped to the girl who was introduced as Lyanna he didn't know it was a common name.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"We need to have a conversation." She told him, "An important one."

"Let's get back to Winterfell." Robb told her as he lifted Graham onto a horse and then mounted his own.

Lyanna looked up at him and felt her heart drop, he looked so familiar it seemed like he was the man from her daydream. Seeing him on a horse she tried to remember her dream, tried to remember what the man had looked like. She shook her head as she realized she had to hurry. She mounted her horse and followed the Lord of Winterfell. She knew she couldn't get left behind she had to follow and not get lost. She had to follow them to Winterfell for she didn't know how to find the place. But as they raced forward she almost felt like she knew exactly where they were going and every turn that was coming up next.

* * *

><p>Jon knew he couldn't go back on his word this time; he had to find his girls. The dream the other night had seemed so real, had seemed like Arianna was really there. He could feel her with him. He closed his eyes, as the sun was high above, like those many years ago when he was separated he knew he had to travel at night. He had to find the stars once more. He had to chase any doubt from his mind. Yet he couldn't help but wonder if perhaps the light of the stars was lost to him forever. He hadn't followed them since before Regina filled his heart with darkness, maybe they couldn't help him anymore.<p>

As his eyes were closed he thought back to Storybrook he remembered laying in the park looking at the stars as Nate. He remembered seeing Arianna walking over to him when she went by the name of Elizabeth. Back then he hadn't known why he was so drawn to her and she hadn't known why she kept coming to him. Yet they did lay there together under the stars. Talking for the first time. They talked of the stars he remembered telling her how even back then he believed in them. That was the first night they kissed in twenty-eight years, but neither knew at the time how important that kiss was.

He thought of everything they had been through over the years. He felt anger fill him as he realized it was Regina that seemed to always be the root of his problems. How had he allowed himself to fall with her once again for the past years Arianna had been gone. Would she even accept him back when she found out? He remembered his dream, she had known then. She seemed so broken when she spoke of Regina like her heart had broken when she realized he wasn't looking anymore, that he settled down with Regina.

Jon felt a pain in his heart if that had truly been Arianna could it be she had lost hope now that he would find her? Did break her heart? He wished he could hold her in his arms right now and promise he would never let go, that he would never go to Regina again, but no matter how hard he wished he couldn't see her in any dreams, not like that night.

He wondered if she was even still alive. It had seemed all to real in that dream she was dying in his arms. He couldn't know if his magic had reached her to try and heal her, but he knew his dark magic the only one he seemed to be able to control lately couldn't heal anyone.

He sighed as he realized his mind was going far to fast for him to sleep he had to find a way to turn his mind off he had to find a way to get some sleep so he would have a more productive night. He rolled over and pulled a fur over his head blocking out the daylight he could still see behind his eyelids. He thought of Lyanna and Arianna, he smiled as he allowed his mind to get lost in memories instead of 'what ifs' and finally his mind allowed him to fall asleep lost in happy memories that the family had together, back in Winterfell in the moments that really mattered.

* * *

><p>Lyanna sat by Graham's bed her hand shaking again it was happening to her just like when her mother had gotten sick. Only a few short moments ago Graham was dying in her arms she had yelled his name, grabbed his hand as she sobbed and then she felt something wash through her and go into him. In that moment he stopped struggling for air and seemed to fall into a peaceful sleep. Only after did a doctor rush in and check on Graham to say he was stable.<p>

She didn't tell anyone what happened to her, it scared her. What was happening? Yet she knew what ever it was Graham was alive because of it. She wished she could talk to him. In the path months the two had grown close she felt like she could tell him anything. He made her feel safe, safer then she ever had.

Living the life of a young slave girl had taught her to fear everything, while she hid it well she had always wished she could be around people that made her feel like she didn't have to watch her back, she wished she could find a place where she could fall asleep at night and never have to worry. Even living with Dany she knew she was safe, but that feeling she longed for never seemed to happen, the feeling she believed was the feeling of being home. She knew she would never find a home, but she wished she could.

Yet being in this place right now she felt something she couldn't fully understand, it felt so good to be here in Winterfell. She wished she could stay here forever among these strangers and she didn't know why.

"Are you alright?" A woman's voice Lyanna recognized as Lady Stark broke through her thoughts.

"I'm fine." Lyanna said trying to hide the fact she had allowed a few tears fall down her face.

"How's he?" The woman asked as she sat down on the other side of his bed taking his hand in hers.

"Stable." Lyanna told her as she tried to push feelings of jealousies away. "For now."

"He's strong." The lady whispered, "He has survived worse, he will survive this."

"How can you be so sure?" Lyanna asked for.

The lady smiled and looked at her, "Just a feeling." She looked at Graham then back at Lyanna, "Tell me. Do you love him?"

"He's my knight." Lyanna told her, "We are close."

"You have your own knight?" Red asked, "But the princess you travel with does not? Why is that?"

"I don't know, he came to my chambers to kill me, but said when he tried his wolf wouldn't allow it. Said he seemed to wake up and knew he couldn't." Lyanna told her, "I don't know I stopped trying to understand his logic a long time ago. He just kept saying he wanted to keep me safe, said the people who hired him wouldn't stop until I was dead, he said he wouldn't allow it."

"He always had a code of honor." Red told her.

"How did you know him?" Lyanna asked.

"He was controlled by an awful women from my land, she had ways of controlling men she could make them do anything she wanted them to. Graham didn't want to do her bidding, but he had to." Red frowned, "I thought she killed him for helping us."

"Did you love him?" Lyanna asked.

"I didn't know him long enough to love him." Red told her, "But I do believe I could have."

Lyanna looked down at Graham as he slept, "I wish I knew who did this."

"Robb as guards searching the woods, but my best guess is wildlings very brutal kind of people. And skillful fighters, only someone of great skill could do this to him." Red looked over at Lyanna. "If you don't mind me asking, where do you come from?"

"I come from across the sea." she told her, "My mother was a slave and as was I." Lyanna told her, "Dany saved us when I stole from my master, and she set us free. She sets all slaves free."

"Her and my husband should get along well, he doesn't like slavery either." Red told her, "And your mother?"

Lyanna looked down, "She's gone." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." Red told her.

"It's fine, I knew it was coming for a long time, I could see her mind going, she didn't know what was real anymore or what was fake. Life as a slave was to much on her, her mind just couldn't-" she stopped, "She allowed herself to get lost in fantasy to escape the pain she was forced to live."

Red looked at the girl and felt sad for her, she seemed so lost sitting beside the man who Red knew the girl pretended not to love, or perhaps the girl didn't know it yet. "That's awful."

"It's how life goes." Lyanna told her, "Dany is hoping to make life better for everyone. Every where she goes she makes things better." Lyanna looked back at Graham, "He didn't care much for her war, he just seemed so set on getting us back to this side of the sea. It was as if he had a secret he couldn't wait to surprise me with."

"I'm happy for him." Red said, "I'm happy he found you."

"What do you mean?" Lyanna asked.

"He was always alone for as long as I can remember. His eyes always seemed so sad. You can read them you know, just as you can read the eyes of a wolf. His eyes showed a sadness that seemed so deeply rooted it would never leave, but even as he was dying in my arms, something was different about him."

"How so?" Lyanna asked.

"He cares for you, I believe you make him happy." Red frowned, "I just wish I knew what he was trying to tell me."

"How do you know he had something to tell you?"

"He said he found them." Red told her, "I just don't know who 'them' is."

"Sometimes he spoke in riddles it seemed." Lyanna told her, "At times it was as if he could understand my mother and speak to her and have her understand him even when she was almost mad." Lyanna smiled, "He could always make her smile he always knew what to say."

"He will get better." Red told her.

"Maybe." Lyanna muttered not really believing Red. Graham had been hurt, really hurt who knew if he would ever wake up again.

* * *

><p>Jon sighed as he sat on his horse; it was night now and some how he had found his way to the Erie. He frowned knowing it had been taken over by his, what was the princess to him? Aunt? He hadn't reached out to her since he was in Storybrooke he hadn't even known if she was still alive until he got word that the Erie had fallen to her armies. Some how he had followed the stars to this place.<p>

"Nice try father." Jon growled, "I don't care about taking the Kingdome, I just want my family back." He didn't know if his father had reached out through magic to draw him to the army, but he wanted no part of it. All he cared for was Winterfell as long as Robb ruled over Winterfell he didn't care what happened to the rest of the seven kingdoms. He turned his horse away from the Erie, he wasn't going to talk to the princess that returned to take over the land. He only hoped she would leave Winterfell alone. He knew the same blood flowed through her veins as his, but he would stand against her if she tried to take Winterfell. He would use his magic against her, and hopefully he could reach the dragon again and use it. He remembered she couldn't control his dragon. He remembered the fear in her eyes when she knew she couldn't stop it from hurting people. He knew she had two others on her side, but he didn't care. He wouldn't let her or anyone hurt Winterfell.

"This isn't the place Ghost." The giant wolf seemed to watch the distance between them to the castle; it looked to Jon then back at the castle.

He had really thought he was able to follow the stars was coming back to him; he had really felt drawn to this place as if there was a pull. Yet now he doubted it, the pull must have been from something in his blood that pulled him close to the princess, maybe his dragon was near that drew him here, but he didn't care. He wanted to find Lyanna and Arianna he wanted to see if Arianna was all right. He felt his heart drop as he thought once again that she might be lost to him forever.

* * *

><p>Lyanna had left Graham for a bit, something about the castle at Winterfell drew her out. She walked among the hallways completely lost, but feeling at home. It was strange feeling not knowing where anything was, but feeling as if she knew where she was at every turn.<p>

"Are you lost?" A little boy's voice broke through her thoughts. Lyanna turned to see a boy who looked about ten.

"I don't think so." Lyanna told him, "Just exploring."

"I get lost sometimes, I've only been here a short time." He told her, "My father dropped me off with my uncle."

"I'm sorry." Lyanna said thinking it sounded sad the boy was away from his father, and mother.

"It's ok he's going to bring my mother and sister home, they've been lost a really long time." The boy told her, "He gave up once, says he isn't going to give up this time." He smiled, "I'm Aaden."

"My name's Lyanna." She smiled at the boy liking him already.

"That was my sister's name." The boy said, "I think, father didn't speak of them much, not until recently. He's been sad a long time." He took Lyanna's hand in his, "Come with me I was just about to go see the horses."

"Alright." Lyanna smiled, she really did like this little boy, something about him felt natural. The boy led her to the stable, but she felt like she knew every footstep once again and which direction they were going. She knew how to get to this stable. When they got inside she saw many stalls over horses. She smiled she had always loved horses, horses and wolves.

She watched as the horses all munched peacefully all seemed pretty calm. A stable hand seemed to wander to closely to one of the stalls. The horse screeched and lunged at the boy who yelped and jumped away quickly.

"Watch that one." An older man said, "She likes no body."

"Sorry." The kid said slowly. "I forgot it was her."

Lyanna's eyes fell on the mare, she frowned it looked so familiar to her, the horse. She wanted to get closer but the man's warning kept her standing where she was. 'Sapphire.' A voice whispered in her head.

"What horse is that?" Lyanna asked Aaden.

"That's my mother's horse, everyone says the horse is half mad. No one can handle her she acts wild." The boy explained, "Uncle says with my mother the horse looked like anyone could ride her, that she was simple, other then the fact she would never stay tied, she always un tied herself and would strand mother."

"Why is she locked up then?" Lyanna asked. "Why not set her free if no one can handle her?"

"Father comes the closest to controlling her, he used to ride her a long time ago, but after mother went missing Uncle said the horse became almost to much for him, but they said Mother was very strong willed they fear what would happen if she came home and found her horse gone." The boy paused, "She's an old horse now, seventeen years old, but Uncle says she shows no sign of slowing down. Say's great war horses like her if taken care of well and have as strong as a spirit as she has she could live a very long time."

"Sapphire." Lyanna said as she walked closer to the mare something seemed to draw her to the horse that pawed the ground ears pinned to her head. She knew all the signs were there that she should back away, but she didn't listen. "Easy girl." She whispered. "You're beautiful." Lyanna smiled as the horse snorted at her ears still pinned.

"Lyanna you shouldn't do that." Aaden told her, "Uncle says stay away from her."

"She's so beautiful." Lyanna said, "As if she's from a dream." She had dreams of this horse before that she knew. Running through the snow, free with every muscle moving through the snow. "I've seen her before."

"She's dangerous." Aaden warned

"Easy girl." She whispered as she came close to the horse. She noticed the horse's ears were now lifting slightly; she had stopped pawing now she seemed to stand still. "Hey Sapphire. I know you and you know me." She smiled as her hand came in contract with the horse. She wondered for a moment if the horse would react poorly, but deep down she knew the horse wouldn't do anything. The animal gave a soft nickered and nudged her hand.

"How'd you do that?" the boy asked.

"I don't know." Lyanna smiled, "I just feel like I've known her before."

"She's done lots of traveling." Aaden told her, "Uncle says she went away with father when he was gone for a whole year in a far away land. Also said she's drawn to people filled with light." The boy smiled, "That means you're a good person. I like you."

"Well I like you too." She smiled.

"I hope you stay for a while." Aaden told her.

"Me too." Lyanna smiled as she looked over at the boy, she couldn't figure out exactly what she was feeling, but her best guess was she felt like she was home. These people here were so kind, this boy so trusting of her. Winterfell just felt like a good place to settle down. Her mother often spoke of it saying that the wolves would welcome them. Perhaps her mother had been here once; perhaps her mother knew the kindness that the lord and lady had towards everyone. For the first time in her life good and kind people surrounded her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So what do you guys think so far? The more reviews the sooner the updates. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN-Here is another chapter let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

><p>Jon was on his way back to Winterfell, yet again he was returning without his wife and child, but he needed a horse that could with stand the travel better. While Star was a great carthorse she wasn't what one wanted to use on long travels. He needed Sapphire Arianna's horse. That horse no matter the age could keep for any journey and he knew the horse would stop at nothing when push came a shove. Would she run off if he untied her? Probably, but that didn't matter she could travel. He also tried to ignore the fact that she hadn't allowed anyone to rider her since the day Arianna went missing. The horse had loved that woman almost as much as Jon had. The time he was in the enchanted forest was the longest that horse had been away from her, but Arianna had made sure the horse would take care of him she had told the horse to and in some strange way it had understood her. It had made sure that he was safe back then, but this time in Arianna's absence the horse just wasn't the same. He wondered if he would even be able to ride it. He hoped so, or at least hoped Robb had something that could with stand the travel that he needed to do.<p>

He knew he was just about home now, reaching the clearing he had always used to ride to. As he entered it he frowned it looked like a few people had been here not to long ago, footprints of people and horses, along with blood. He frowned; this could be a very bad sign. His head snapped to his left as he heard movement he looked up at see a fully tacked Sapphire moving through the trees. He was about to go after her when the horse picked up pace, he knew the horse would return home, but he wondered who had taken her out here. How had someone been able to tack her up and get her this far? He knew someone either had been dumped by the horse or had tried to tie her up and didn't realize or know how the horse could escape. Either way someone was stranded in these woods. He wanted to find them and get to the bottom of why someone had taken his wife's horse, how had Robb allowed it even if the mare would let someone, how could Robb let it happen, the horse belonged to Arianna no one should be allowed to use it.

As he urged his horse in the direction the horse had come from. As he got closer he heard a woman's voice.

"Where did she go Wolf? She was right here?"

Jon moved forward still concealed among the trees his eyes fell on a girl he had never seen before walking through the snow standing where Sapphire had apparently been tied not to long ago. A wolf trotting at her side a wolf that he could have sworn he had seen before.

"She ran off." Jon said as he urged his horse out of the tree cover.

Lyanna jumped as she heard a man's voice her heart picking up. She hated to admit being afraid but being a slave for so long and given her the instinct to run. She had been taught to live in fear even if she hated to admit it.

"No." She smiled, "She's just tied over there. With the other's horses." She added hoping this strange man would think she was with a group of people.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Jon told her as he dismounted his horse. "I know there are no others." He sighed, "And I saw Sapphire heading back to Winterfell already that is why I came in this direction."

"There are others." She lied.

"What were you doing with that mare anyways?" Jon asked, "No one can handle her."

"She's not that difficult." Lyanna told him stubbornly even though she knew the mare wasn't easy; she was a strong forward mare that loved nothing more then to let herself go.

"You should never have taken her out. She's off limits to everyone." Jon began.

"Lord Stark said I could take any horse for a ride that I pleased." Lyanna told him

"She wasn't his to offer she belongs to my wife." Jon told her, "After today you won't be taking her back out."

"You're Aaden's father?" Lyanna asked.

"You know Aaden?" he frowned. Of course she did after all she seemed like she knew Robb, Aaden was sure to have met anyone that Robb had allowed to ride one of the horses. After all Aaden was Robb's ward. "Anyways let me help you back, it's a long walk back to Winterfell on foot."

"I'm fine." She said stubbornly

"I can't leave you out here." He told her, his eyes fell onto her wolf, "You or your little wolf."

_Little Wolf. _

Lyanna frowned, "What?" she asked

"I said I can't leave you or him out here." Jon frowned as the wolf looked at him, one red eye. It hit him he did know this wolf. "Where did you find him?"

"He belongs to a friend of mine." Lyanna told him, "Well my protector. The wolf is his."

"Then where is he?" Jon asked.

Lyanna looked away then back at the wolf, "Winterfell, he's hurt. Graham was hurt not far from here in a clearing. Well I don't know if it was the clearing he was ambushed before it, and only fell off his horse in the clearing."

"Graham?" Jon asked, could it really be his old friend? It couldn't be Graham had died in Storybrook Regina had killed him. His heart sank again as he felt guilty he had ignored everything bad she had done the last few years and allowed her to be part of his family.

"Yes." She told him. "That is his name."

"Please allow me to take you back to Winterfell." Jon told her, "I can't let you freeze out here."

Graham's wolf walked over and stood beside Jon. Causing Lyanna to sigh, "If he trust you then-" she paused as she got a closer look at the man. Something told her she could trust him that he wasn't going to hurt him. "I can." She whispered.

Jon looked at the girl as she walked closer she was familiar to him, but he couldn't be sure why. "Let me help you." He said, as she got closer to his horse.

"I don't need your help." She told him, "I can mount a horse on my own."

He held up his hands to let her know he wasn't going to try and help her. "If it makes you feel better I will walk." He told her.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Don't be fool, if it is to far for me to walk then it's to far for you." She took one look at the man and could tell just by the way he stood he was high born, "Especially for a high born like you."

Jon raised his eyes at the girl and sighed. He didn't realize he came off as a highborn, he had spent ten years acting and living as a trader, how had she guessed he was high born. "How can you tell?" he asked.

She frowned looking at him now she wasn't fully sure why she had thought he was high born. He didn't look it right now, he wore almost all black furs, his face was hard looking as if it had seen all kinds of weather, all kinds of worry. She chose to ignore his question as he swung up behind her. He felt the girl grow stiff having someone close to her. He could tell she didn't trust him.

"How did you end up here?" he asked after they were silent for a little while.

Lyanna didn't say anything for a while not really wanting to talk to the strange man, but as they rode she began to relax something felt nice about this. They weren't anything like the feelings she had when she was around Graham but this still felt nice. Something told her he wasn't going to hurt her; something told her she was safe.

"I came here with the Targaryen princess." Lyanna told him. "She found me over seas, I was a slave and so was my mother. She rescued us."

"She's here?" He asked his heart beginning to pick up. "In Winterfell?"

"Yes."

"Good terms?" he asked.

"Would Lord Stark let me ride his horse if we weren't here?" she asked him.

"My horse." He reminded her.

"Your wife's horse." She went back at him.

Jon smirked he actually starting to like this girl she wasn't like many that he had met. Well maybe one, she was like Arianna. "You got me there." They fell silent for a moment then he began again, "How'd you end up a slave?" He asked, "A girl like you doesn't seem easily commanded."

"I grew up one, my mother was a slave before me and so I followed." She paused, "I didn't always do as I was supposed to they used my mother to control me. Until the day Dany rescued us."

"She is a good woman." Jon said he remembered the girl he had reached in his dreams years ago when he was in Storybrook she had seemed good then too. Nothing like the stories of the mad king she seemed different.

He had only met his father that brief moment in the enchanted forest when he had been broken from Regina's spell, but he knew that Dany resembled his father. He wondered if she would recognize him, if she would remember him.

"Do you know her?" She asked.

"She's my aunt." He told her, "My father's sister."

"I thought you were Lord Starks brother?" she asked as the road forward through the snow.

"I am." He paused, "Sort of. His father raised me, the man I always called father was Lord Stark and for years I believed him to be my father. But the war that ravaged this land years ago was brought forth by my mother and father falling in love and trying to run off together."

"Sounds like some fairytale from a book." She told him.

"It didn't end that way the work took them both, he died in battle and she died in child birth, Ned Stark believed her heart had broken and she couldn't put it back together she made him promise that he would protect me." He paused as it dawned on him he was telling a stranger everything he had hid about himself, why?

"And he raised you? Why?"

"My mother was his sister." For some reason he continued something about this girl made him want to talk to her.

She was silent for a moment wondering why the man was telling her everything once more, but she smiled she enjoyed listening to him talk. Then she frowned, "But if Dany is your aunt then." She paused.

"Her brother was my father." Jon sighed

"So that means you are the true heir, not Dany." She felt her heart racing remembering when Dany told her at one point there had been another with more of a right then her to the throne, but she had feared the man died.

"No." he told her sighing, "I don't want it, Dany was meant to be queen I don't want to be king."

The wolf picked up his pace as it ran through the gates of Winterfell. Jon smiled the warmth washed over him knowing he was home. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine what it had been like when he knew Arianna and Lyanna were waiting for him within the walls. While he still had the feeling of warmth that he was home, he knew that deep down there was a cold within him knowing his family wasn't there, his girls weren't there. While the walls did hold his son he felt saddened by the fact the boy never knew his mother. The thought of Regina flew to his mind again, Aaden only knew her as his mother. Jon knew the woman had done right by the boy, but Regina wasn't Arianna no matter how much she tried to be. He sighed knowing he was returning once again a failure.

Lyanna smiled when she saw the walls of Winterfell, she loved the feeling that washed over her when she reached this place, just knowing she was coming back here made her smile. Her smile fell when she realized she would be leaving soon, Dany's business would be done within a few days and she would have to go back with the white haired woman. While she had always wanted to follow Dany everywhere this time was different she felt pulled in two different directions, obligation and her heart. She hated to think of Dany as her obligation, but she knew her heart wasn't in the war, wasn't in the fight that Dany was going to find herself in. Her heart was here in Winterfell, not following Dany to some south where there was no snow.

The two rode into the courtyard Jon dismounted first then he helped Lyanna down even though she hadn't wanted her help. Before either could say anything Aaden's young voice seemed to reach through the crowd.

"Father!" the boy yelled as he came running pushing his way through the people.

Jon smiled seeing his son running to great him, Aaden was a lot like his mother in this moment. He remembered all the times Arianna had come running to him when he had returned, he remembered even before they had married when they were just friends she had always been there to great him when no one else was. She had always been his rock growing up, she had always been the one to tell him he was worth more then he thought.

Jon opened his arms and allowed his boy to hug him a smile on both of their faces. "It's been to long." Jon told him as the two let go of each other.

"I saw Sapphire come back." Aaden said, "I was worried about-" he stopped when he saw Lyanna; "You're ok!" he smiled.

"Yes." She smiled at the boy, "Your father found me."

"Thanks father I was so worried, she's so nice." The boy smiled looking proudly at his father for saving Lyanna. Aaden couldn't help but smile at his father, for so long he used to listen to Regina tell him stories of great men in what she called fairytales, but his father always seemed so far from these people. Regina had talked about how there was something about the men that drew people to them, that made you feel safe when you were just near. His father had never gave him any of those feelings. He remembered being scared and going to Regina more when he was afraid then his father. He just hadn't been around and when he had he was distant. Even when the two had traveled together he had never felt close to his father after all on those trips he had always spent more time with Ghost. The boy looked around when he realized the big wolf wasn't around,

"Father. Where is Ghost?" he asked.

Jon glanced around and shrugged his shoulders, "You know him. He must have caught scent of something, he will be back."

"Ghost?" Lyanna asked.

"Father's wolf." The boy said, "Well Direwolf he's as big as my pony."

"You have a pony?" Jon asked.

"Uncle Robb gave it to me, said a young lord such as myself needs a pony." He beamed, "I'm a lord father."

Jon smirked, "I know." He ruffled up his son's hair with his hand. The boy wrinkled his nose.

"Are you allowed to do that to a lord?" he asked.

"If you are their father, then yes." Jon told the boy as a stable hand came and took Star to the stables.

"If you're back." The boy said changing the subject quickly as young boys often do jump from one thing then the other, "Does that mean you found mother?"

Jon frowned a sadness washed over his eyes, Lyanna noticed a familiar look she had seen before, But where? "I'm afraid not."

"You didn't follow the stars?" the boy asked.

Lyanna looked up hearing the boy's words, but she didn't say anything.

"I'm afraid I tried." Jon told his son, "But perhaps there is no magic left among them."

The boy looked at his feet for a moment then back at Jon, "Are you leaving again?"

Jon sighed a deep sigh, "Yes." He told the boy, "I made you a promise didn't I?" he paused, "I will make our family whole again, you might not remember it, but for a time we were happy. Back here at Winterfell, everything was perfect."

The boy nodded his head, but he didn't say anything more, he didn't want to upset his father who was so set on fixing the broken family. Aaden didn't want to let his father know that he didn't mind that it was just the two of them, while he loved to listen to the stories his father told of his mother and sister and he would love to have them back, he wanted his father more. He didn't want his father to spend forever looking for people who might not even be alive anymore. The boy put on a smile and looked over at Lyanna.

"Anna." He said using the nickname he had heard Dany using, "Will you sit next to me at dinner." Once again the boy changed subjects, this time on purpose he didn't want to think of his father leaving, he didn't want to get sad thinking of the mother and sister that he may never see again.

"Of course." She smiled, "But first I need to go see the huntsman."

Jon looked over at the girl and felt his heart fall, why had his heart felt like it dropped the moment he heard her name? Anna. He wasn't sure what he expected for her name to be, but she felt like he knew her, like he had met her before. Perhaps his Storybrook? There were many people he hadn't known there, but this girl couldn't be more then eighteen she would have had to be a child back then.

Then he thought about her words. Huntsman. Could it really be the same man that he had known those years ago when he was forced to do Regina's bidding, the man that broke through the curse before anyone else? The one Regina had killed? Hadn't she?

Lyanna walked into the room that Graham was in. She frowned seeing nothing had changed he still seemed stuck in his slumber. She felt a weight hit her heart seeing him looking so helpless. In all their time together he had seemed everything but helpless she had grown to enjoy him, she had begun to look to him to make her feel safe. She took a seat next to his bed and wondered if maybe, just maybe this place was the home he once spoke of.

"_I don't care where I go." Lyanna said as she a Graham followed his wolf walking through town. _

"_I do." He said, "I miss home."_

"_Home." Lyanna sighed, "I don't even know what that is."_

_Graham smiled, "Home is." He paused, "Well you don't know what it is until you just miss it." _

"_What does that even mean?" She almost laughed._

"_It's something your mother said to me the other day." He told her._

"_You are the only one that actually listens to her." She shook her head, "And some how have conversations with her." She smiled, "I think she likes when you call her Lady Arianna."_

"_I've said it before, you and her aren't slave born." He looked over at her then back at his wolf, "Your mother doesn't stand as if she were a slave."_

"_I do." Lyanna sighed, "It's all I ever knew."_

"_I don't think so." Graham looked over at her again, "When I look at you I see a strong women, not an ounce of slave blood with in her."_

"_I don't understand you." Lyanna shook her head, "Perhaps that is why you get a long so well with mother, I don't understand her either. Rambling about strong blood, an honor." She paused, "And the stars." _

"_I don't know much of the stars." He told her, "But I do know about love."_

"_You were in love?" Lyanna asked._

_For a moment Graham thought of Red the girl that turned into the wolf and their short time together, perhaps he could have loved her if he had only had his heart to himself. "Not mine." He finally said, "But the land I come from is filled with it."_

"_Love?" Lyanna almost asked_

"_Of course, it's the source of all that is right and good with in the world, the source of magic." He paused, "Well good magic." _

"_Magic." She shook her head, "Have you hit your head?"_

"_No." he paused as he thought of all the people in his life that had experienced true love, while it didn't happen often he had seem at least three pairs of true love. He thought of the prince and Snow White, the two always promised to find one another and the always did no matter what. Then the pair he didn't know well Lyanna Stark and Prince Rhaegar they had come back from the dead as some kind of phantoms to save their son, the product of true love. And then there was Jon their son, he and his wife Arianna. He glanced over at Lyanna as he thought of Jon the man that had once been his friend. Yet again he couldn't seem to place an image to Jon's wife's face every time he tried to think of Jon and his wife, even the little girl his head began to hurt and the images slipped from his head. It was as if he was trying to remember a dream and the more he thought of it the more slipped away. "It's real." He finally said, "All of it magic and love, all in one."_

"_If you say so." Lyanna smiled as the walked not really believing him. "You sound like my mother."_

"_Maybe she's right." He told her softly._

_Lyanna stopped frowning, "I hope you aren't encouraging her." She told him, "After all if someone loved her don't you think they would have come for her by now?" _

"_Maybe." He shrugged, "Or maybe he's still looking."_

"_Or maybe if there ever was someone maybe he's gone, maybe that's how we ended up here." She shook her head, "She claims she loved my father and he loved me, but a man who loves his family doesn't allow them to fall into this life."_

"_Sometimes you can't help what happens no matter how hard you fight." Graham remembered his time with Regina he hadn't wanted to be by her side and didn't want to do what she told him to, but he had time and time again. "Maybe something is stopping him."_

"_I don't hold false hope." Lyanna told him, "You should know that by now."_

"_Then maybe you need to start looking for it." He sighed, "Where I come from hope is everything, you need to look to someone else, trust that life can get better, trust that someone could want to protect you." He paused, "Maybe, just maybe you do have a home out there, and maybe someone is looking for you, don't give up hope."_

_For a moment Lyanna thought of the words he spoke. "I have Dany to trust now, as in hope and love that is all a fairytale." _

"_You don't believe that." He told her, "Trust me, you don't"_

_She smirked at shook her head ignoring him knowing he must be drinking what ever his mother was. "At least my mother isn't alone in her madness."_

"It's him." Jon's voice broke through her thoughts. "It really is." He paused, "Impossible."

"What?" she asked looking over at him.

"Graham I knew him, a long time ago, very long time ago but he doesn't-" he stopped, "What happened to him."

"I don't know we found him like this." She said softly, "He was scouting ahead we found him laying in Lady Stark's arms."

"I don't understand." He stepped closer and looked at his old friend, "He looks the same he did those years ago."

"How many?" Lyanna asked, "He never spoke of the Stark's."

"Over ten years." Jon frowned, "He should be as aged as I." he paused, "Last I knew he died, or so I thought."

"He didn't then, but I'm not so sure now." She said softly.

Jon walked over to his old friend and placed his hand on Graham's chest and frowned, "Magic." He shook his head, "But how?"

"Magic?" she asked

"It's what is keeping him alive, his life holds on only by a powerful magic." He hadn't felt magic like this before, at least not in a very long time. He remembered years ago when Arianna had been dying in his arms he had felt this kind of magic, his magic, "But I didn't do this."

"What ever it is." Lyanna told him, "I can feel him falling farther away, fading."

Jon wanted to tell the poor girl that she wasn't right, but he could feel it too. The magic within Graham couldn't keep him a live forever, but it did give the man a fighting chance. "He's a survivor." He finally said, "He will fight this, especially if he has someone to come back to."

Lyanna looked shocked "But he has no family, he had no one, why would he chose to come back here?"

Jon smiled, "You are by his side now, are you no one?"

"I'm just the girl he promised to protect." She whispered, "I'm no one important."

Jon looked at the girl and sadness hit his heart again, why did he feel for this girl? Why did her pain feel like his own?

"Lady Anna." A girl came rushing into the room causing Lyanna to look up, she almost forgot to answer to the name that everyone began calling her after Aaden began, "Khaleesi calls upon you."

"I'm on my way." Lyanna brushed away a tear that threatened to fall, "Thank you for getting me back here." She said looking at Jon and hurrying from the room.

Jon took one more looked at Graham and wondered what kind of magic was trying to save him, whose magic could rival his own? Regina had said there was no one like him, but this proved her wrong.

* * *

><p>"What has happened?" Lyanna asked seeing the worried expression over Dany's face.<p>

"The south has fallen." She told Lyanna frowning with Lord Stark beside her, "Someone has taken the throne."

"Then you will take it back." She didn't see a problem with someone new taking the throne, it seemed that it changed hands so often in the past years.

"This time its different." Dany told her, "He came and in one day put Kings Landing in ruin."

"How?" she asked, "Viserion." She whispered, "He controlled the dragon and it burnt the city until it fell. People are flocking to him saying it is his blood right to the throne."

Jon walked into the room seeing Robb's worried expression he frowned, "What is wrong brother?"

"You need to hear this, I would have sent for you but I didn't realize you were back." Robb's frown didn't break his face.

"Hear what?"

"You are the only one left with a blood right to the throne." Lyanna told Dany.

"Not the only one." Robb added, "Jon has a right too and his daughter, along with Aaden as well."

"My family does not want it." Jon replied, "It is not a matter that concerns us." He paused, "At least I speak for Aaden and I, I wouldn't know what my daughter wants not anymore."

"The man claims he is Rhaegar returned for the dead." Dany said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So what do you guys think? Leave a review and let me know.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

"She wants me to go." Lyanna said as she sat next the Graham she pushed some of his hair back. "I told her I would follow her that she set me free I owe her." Her voice broke softly, "But I can't leave you here." She leaned back in her chair that was next to his bed, "It all feels like I've been dreaming." She whispered to the man, "I didn't even realize how important you were to me until now." She shook her head all the time they had spent together after he swore to protect her she had resented him at times, claiming she didn't need his help yet he had grown on her. She had begun to wake up every morning with a smile knowing she was going to spend her day with Graham. He had felt so familiar even when she tried to deny it he was the first person she had ever felt safe with.

'_It's alright, everything's going to be alright.'_ She turned around quickly when she heard someone's voice, but she frowned no one was there she shook her head knowing she was tired yet she didn't want to leave. She placed her head on the side of his bed and tried to run through all the thoughts in her mind. She had to decide if she was going to stay here or go along with Dany. For so long she had always wanted to feel at home she never thought she would find a place she could ever feel safe in a place she could build roots yet Winterfell was that. She never wanted to leave, but this wasn't her home. She closed her eyes and sighed, she had made a promise to Dany a promise she would follow the girl anywhere. Her thoughts slowly faded as she drifted away allowing her dreams to chance away the confusion in her head.

"_It's alright, everything's going to be alright." Graham said kneeling down in front of her. _

"_Daddy isn't daddy." She whispered. The small child sat whimpering in a corner of her bedroom. _

"_He is." Graham told her, "I've known him a long time and all he ever does is talk about you and your momma." _

"_Daddy doesn't remember us anymore." She hiccupped, "He doesn't remember."_

"_Then how come I still see him looking up to the sky an night?" He asked as he sat down smiling at the child._

"_The stars?" the little girl asked her tears drying up, "He still looks at them?"_

"_Of course, they will always bring him home to you and your momma." Graham kept his kind smile on his face. "After all they are Written in the stars. He'd tell me the magic among the stars would one day bring you all together again."_

"_But he's mean now he makes momma cry." The child said._

"_Then maybe he forgot some parts." The man told the child, "He's sick Lyanna very sick."_

"_He needs to get better, he's scary." The little girl whispered as she moved forward and climbed into the man's arms she closed her eyes and sighed, "I want to go home, I want Winterfell and Uncle Robb." _

Jon walked into his old friend's room and glanced at the sleeping girl. He smiled happy that Graham had finally found someone to care about him. He looked at his old friend and sighed, so much had happened so many years had passed, but the other man still looked the same.

Lyanna lifted her head slowly and caused Jon to look over at her, "Sorry Anna." He told her, "I didn't mean to wake you."

Lyanna just frowned for a moment and looked over at Graham as she remembered the dream she had. She had felt like the little girl in her dream while Graham had looked the same as he did right now. "It's alright." She said softly. Then she looked at the other man. "You said you knew him?"

Jon nodded his head, "He and I were." He paused, "Under the control of a very dark woman for a long time we knew each other well." He looked over at the girl ,"Why?"

She shook her head and kept her eyes on Graham, "I have these dreams about him, they feel like memories but the they are from a time I-" she paused she knew she wouldn't make any sense, "A time I don't remember I can't remember anything from before I was eight or even nine. These dreams I'm always younger and he's-" she sighed, "-always in them."

Dany's voice interrupted, "It's time."

Jon turned around and looked at his aunt "Time for what?"

"Us to be on our way." Lyanna said softly, she didn't want to go but she would she wouldn't abandon Dany.

Jon looked at the girl as he fought the urge to tell her to stay he felt drawn to her he wanted her to stay here at Winterfell.

'This is where she belongs.' A voice echoed through his mind.

"I should go to." He said as he looked at the doorway, "I only came back to get a new horse, I must continue my search."

"Search for your wife?" Dany asked.

Jon nodded his head.

"All those times we talked in the past, I could tell how much she meant to you." Dany told him, "I pray you find her."

Jon gave a sad smile, "There has to be some magic left among the stars." He joked knowing Dany and Anna had no idea what he spoke of.

Lyanna looked up at him, "Magic?" she asked

"It's something I used to always tell her." Jon told the girl, "That we were written among the stars and they would always guide us together again."

"I should go." Lyanna said softly as she stood up her heart and mind racing. How had she known what he was going to say? She took one last look at Graham and knew she may never see him again, "Good bye my protector." She whispered as she leaned down and kissed him, "May we meet again."

* * *

><p>Jon sighed how had he ended up here again? He looked over the Erie and frowned it was different from the last time he was here. He moved his horse forward as he walked through the gates, shouldn't someone be guarding it he wondered as he rode through. His hand reached for his sword when he noticed fallen men lying in their own blood. He knew he didn't want to join the battles that he knew Dany and Anna were headed for, but he did feel worry hit him, this was Dany's army that was supposed to be meeting them and they were all dead now. He dismounted his horse in the courtyard and slowly moved into the castle hoping to find someone alive that would be on his side. His heart began to beat faster as he thought about Anna again he felt worried for her, he felt fear for her. If Dany's army wasn't coming for to help them what would that mean?<p>

He looked back to his horse and back to the castle. He didn't have time to mess around here and figure out if anyone was left. He had to get to Dany and Anna before they got hurt. No army was coming to help them he thought of the men he had seen leaving Winterfell, most of the men had been his brother's men the others had been maybe two hundred of Dany's men that had only just left this place to meet them in Winterfell. That wasn't a big enough army to try and take the iron throne, not by a long shot.

He mounted his horse and turned to leave, his eyes glancing at one of the towers a bright star caught his eye just above it. He turned away, there was no point looking to the stars now, Arianna wasn't here the stars couldn't help him. All that mattered was making sure his aunt and Anna were safe. He didn't understand his loyalty to the girl, all he knew was he couldn't let anything bad happen to her, perhaps it was because Aaden liked her so much he didn't know.

* * *

><p>With every step her horse took she felt her heart grow heavy. Never before had she ever regretted leaving a place she had always wanted to move forward, but not now. Winterfell had been a place she felt safe for the first time in her life. Why had she agreed to leave. She closed her eyes as she walked, an image formed in her mind.<p>

"_We have to go back!" a child yelled storming after a man._

She snapped her eyes open the child in her dream had seemed so familiar almost as if it had been herself, and the man in the image seemed like she knew him. She continued to frown she only saw the back of his head but it had seemed like Jon the Lord's brother, Dany's nephew.

"Are you alright?" Dany asked as she rode up next to her friend.

Lyanna put on a smile and looked over to her, "Of course."

"You didn't want to come did you?" Dany asked.

"Of course I did." She told Dany, "I wouldn't leave you to do this on your own."

"You wanted to stay with him." Dany gave a soft smile, "I was in love once Lyanna." The queen paused as she seemed lost in thought for a few minutes. "I remember what it was like I remember how I felt and that was how you looked."

"I don't know what you are talking about." She sighed she only cared for Graham they had spent a lot of time together she just never imagined he would leave her side. It wasn't love it was loyalty.

"Oh Lyanna you've spent your life without love you don't even know what it's like." Dany almost giggled, "You had a love of a mother, but nothing more."

In that moment the image of the Stark family came into her mind, but it wasn't as they were when she had just left. They seemed different. She shook her head.

"It isn't just Graham is it?" Dany asked causing Lyanna to look at her, "It's that place."

"I don't-" Lyanna stopped it was true. Yes she didn't want to leave Graham but she also didn't want to leave that place, "It was just nice." She finally said, "I liked it there."

Dany smirked, "Not many people say that about that north."

"I loved it." She almost whispered, "The snow, the cold, the magic of it all." Lyanna sighed, "It felt right, I've spent my life in places that always feel of summer and never once did that feel like home."

"When this is all over you should go back." Dany told her, "I'm sure the Stark family would love that."

"I don't know." Lyanna told her, "I'd be an out cast."

"I doubt that you belonged there you fell right into pattern with the family, it was almost scary how well you belonged." Dany told her.

Lyanna wanted to change the subject quickly so she looked up at Dany, "So tell me about Jon, your nephew?"

Dany shrugged her shoulders, "I really don't know I thought he died actually."

"How come?"

"Well a long time ago we some how reached each other, he was lost in some other world." Dany frowned remembering back, "The dragon you stopped he did the same you two have been the only ones that can control him."

"So he was across the sea with you?"

"No only an image of him, Jon has very powerful magic within him." Dany paused not knowing the whole story, "His whole family was locked away with him he needed help to get out some how he was able to use Rhaegal's magic as a source and he made it back here."

Lyanna listened to what her friend spoke, "what happened then?"

"I don't know last I heard they were all happy, but I hadn't heard anything from him and I couldn't sense him anymore so I thought maybe he died, only now I know it isn't true. He has tried to cut off all his magic I can feel it there is some kind of block, but-" Dany stopped.

"But what?" Lyanna asked.

"It isn't the same." Dany told her, "The magic I can feel coming from him isn't the same, its dark."

"So you're saying he isn't a good guy?" Lyanna asked

"Good and bad isn't black and white." The queen told her, "In my family there is a darkness that haunts many, some called it the dragon sickness, my father had it that is what made him become the mad king, I know the brother I grew up with had it he never seemed right." She thought to the brother she had never met, "And Jon's father I believe he was seeing signs of it. And Jon I fear has it too."

"You think he's going mad?" Lyanna asked shocked she hadn't gotten that feeling from him. Then she remembered how at times he seemed so distant that the look in his eyes didn't seem connected. When she had seen him he had looked different, so hopeful in those moments she saw him he seemed like what some would call a hero. Perhaps she had only thought that back then because she had been young, but looking at him now he seemed lost, broken.

Dany knew his mission back then had been keeping his family safe, but now that she met him she learned he had failed. His family was gone his light gone that was enough to turn anyone dark. Jon still had his son, perhaps that was the only thing that kept him from falling mad like her father and possibly her brother. "I don't know." Dany finally said, "All I know his light has gone out."

The two walked in silence for a moment before the racing of a nearing horse's hooves made both women look up. A man covered in blood was galloping towards them. As he drew near Dany recognized him as one of her generals. Her heart rate picked up, something was wrong.

"My queen." The man said, "We were attacked, almost everyone was gone." He seemed out of breath and in pain. Dany's eyes went to his side the blood was his own.

"No!" Lyanna almost yelled before she could think, "What about-" she stopped herself tears filling her eyes.

The man hung his head, "I'm sorry." He almost whispered, "We tried." He paused, "We failed"

* * *

><p>Regina watched with a smile from the top tower as Jon turned away, he didn't trust himself anymore. She smirked she knew he didn't trust in his magic anymore he feared it and because he did he would never find those he looked for. Yes he had met his daughter, but that had done nothing for the girl's memory perhaps for once everything would work out.<p>

"Everything will end up how it should." Regina smirked. Then for only a moment instead of the gleeful happiness she had been feeling a wave of sadness hit her for everything she had done. She thought of everything she had taken from Jon and in that moment Daniel came into her mind. What would he think of her now? What would he think of her steeling other people's happiness?

Jon was supposed to have his happily ever after with Arianna a long time ago and she herself kept getting in the way. She thought to all those years ago when she had forced Jon to be her's forced him to leave his family behind and submit to her dark magic until he was addicted to it, an addiction he still fought and could never get away from.

Because of her dark magic she had forced it into his heart, his father's family had been cursed with both dark and light magic while Jon's father had done a good job fighting it in the end she had been the reason he had fallen as well. It seemed she had a hand in his families' unhappiness.

Daniel wouldn't even look at her now and that saddened her knowing she wasn't that happy girl she had once been. Back then all she needed was him and her horses to be happy, but now it seemed she was happy with everyone else being unhappy. Here she was still forcing Jon in her game of hearts a game she would never truly win. No matter what she did, who she killed and who she spelled, Jon would always love Arianna she would always be his heart, his stars.

No matter how hard she tried she would never be Jon's stars, no matter how hard she fought for his love he would never give it. She had spent the last ten years trying to force his love hoping that time would heal his heart and his love would come. It never did he only enjoyed spending time with her when they were alone in bed, when she used her magic to blind him to all other emotions in those nights of passion, but no matter what she did and tried to make him forget Arianna was a bright star that would never burn out.

She turned and glanced up at one of the tall towers and felt her heavy heart she should have given this all up a long time ago when she realized Jon would never be her true love. She kept trying to push Arianna away she had tried many things over the years, she tried pushing Arianna into the arms of another many times. She had watched the way Robb Stark and Arianna interacted she could see the fondness the two shared. She had hoped the first time she took Jon away Arianna would fall in love with Robb, it had worked in a way Regina saw the couple would have been happy over time they had loved each other, but Arianna's love for Jon had always been greater. In the end Arianna had found her way back to Jon that time. When she had forced everyone to forget who they really were she had made Arianna think she was to marry Robb, but in the end their daughter had found a way to bring them back together.

Anger began to take away the regret in her heart thinking about how the child had bested her. She hated that little girl Lyanna Stark. In the end Regina couldn't let a child be her undoing so she had tried one last time to get rid of Jon's family. She had Thomas take Arianna and Lyanna, one simple spell wiped their memories and she had sentenced them to a life of slavery a life that was supposed to take away who they were. She had once smiled at the idea that Arianna was getting what she deserved and the child; well she hadn't thought much of the little girl but she had made sure that neither would find the way back home. When Arianna started to remember and began fighting the life she had been thrown into Regina had done one last attempt she had forced madness into the other woman's mind. In the end everything had almost worked out.

That was until the mother of dragons had taken notice of Lyanna. Again Regina frowned it seemed the young woman was truly becoming the young wolf everyone thought she would be even without her pack to guide her. She fought her life as a slave even without any knowledge of who she was she fought with everything she had. In the end the little wolf had found her way back to Winterfell. It was a wonder she still didn't remember.

Regina knew one of the reasons why was simply because Lyanna no longer was the hopeful child she once was. Years ago back when she had first placed the curse over the child's family the little girl had some how slipped through the binds of the curse and brought everyone back together. Back then the child had been so full of hope, but in a way Regina had been successful while Lyanna hadn't fully been broken down the way she would have liked, but the girl didn't have hope anymore. The light in the girl's eyes was no longer there. Lyanna no longer looked for the good in people, but now expected the worst.

In the end perhaps Regina had been wrong to ruin a child's life, but it had once been a child that had ruined her own. She had to find a new way to make her own happiness to make her own happy ending even if she had to take from others.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-so filler chapter what leave a review and let me know what you think.<strong>


End file.
